Everything You Are
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Grimmjow is finally happy. He has put his past behind and is living with his love Ichigo happily in the mountains above the village. When they go down the mountain to get supplies disaster strikes. Ichigo falls into a hopeless situation and Grimmjow struggles to save him before Grimmjow's past catches up with them. Will Grimmjow be able to do anything?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS~~~~ To all of you who read Everything in the Rain.. Thank You! This is the sequel/afterstory/whatever. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ EVERYTHING IN THE RAIN GO TO MY PROFILE! Some things might not make sense... **

**THIS IS YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (more like excessive stupidity on Grimmjow and Ichigo's part...)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

Ichigo smiled as sunlight came through the roof of the house in the woods. Grimmjow was still sleeping at his side now basking in the sunlight like a cat. Ichigo pushed his now long blue hair behind his ear and Grimmjow cracked an eye open.

''Mph...''

Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow buried his head in the stood up and walked to the small suitcase in the living room. Grimmjow poked his head out when Ichigo's weight disappeared. ''Ichi? Where did you go?''Ichigo's head peeked around the corner. ''I'm going to Urahara's. Do you want to come to?'' Grimmjow grumbled but still walked out of the bed.

Ichigo walked out of the house and looked at it. ''Maybe we could buy some stuff to fix this place up a bit too...'' Ichigo walked in and grabbed his money pouch. ''Grimm! Hurry up!''

_''Grimm?''_

_The fallen jumped. ''Why did you call me that?''_

_Ichigo stood flustered. ''Uh... I don't know... It just uh...''_

_''Its okay... Just wondering.'' Grimmjow returned to whatever he was doing._

_Ichigo walked out to go to the village and stopped at the door to hear two words._

_''Grimm...Huh?...''_

Ichigo smiled at the memory.

Grimmjow stumbled out and they walked down the mountain Ichigo scolding him for not changing out of his clothes. They walked down the mountain laughing and smiling. Grimmjow had opened up alot.

Ichigo was in the middle of his rant when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. ''Ow...'' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

''What?''

Ichigo reached his hand up and grabbed a thin red spike out of his neck. ''What.. What is this?...''

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''Drop it.''

''Huh?''

''Just do it!''

Ichigo let go of the spike and it shattered a small amount of liquid falling out. His eyes widened. ''How...'' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's wrist. ''We need to get to Urahara right now.''

Ichigo looked up at the panicking Fallen. ''Grimmjow?'' Ichigo's eyes felt heavy. Grimmjow looked down. ''Dammit Ichi... Don't you dare fall asleep.'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow who looked like his world was ending. ''Grimmjow what was that?''

''Knowledge is dangerous Ichi. Lets hope Urahara still knows the cure. Don't pass out.''

Ichigo stared at the sky. A flash of white and then everything went black.

Grimmjow looked down. ''SHIT!''

He spread his wings and flew up there were still three minutes of space between him and the village. Grimmjow felt his wings starting to smoke. ''GOD DAMMIT!'' He put on an extra burst of speed the broken wings on his back only letting him go so fast. He saw the edge of the treeline. ''Please... Please don't let him die...'' and for the first time since Grimmjow fell he prayed.

**OH MY GOD! MWAHAHAAHA This story is going to be kinda sad... I didn't even see this coming myself... At first I was going to make this really fluffy as you see in the beginning but... it turned out like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE WRITING... Since I uploaded Arrancar Love (My first fic) There hasn't been a day where I did not upload on here! **

**I guess it's an obsession?**

**Also writing one called I Hate Him! It should be up in a few days.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow burst through the doors of Urahara's house. ''URAHARA!'' The man walked out. ''Yes?.. Oh my...''

Grimmjow set Ichigo down on the counter. ''It's Tremeric.'' Urahara's eyes widened. ''So it's from...'' Grimmjow nodded. ''It's from heaven.'' Urahara's mouth fell in a straight line. Ichigo groaned and Grimmjow started to panic. ''Don't you have any Trepherum?! Or even Prepherum?'' Urahara ignored Grimmjow's questions and walked into the other room.

''What the hell are you doing?! Ichigo is...''

''It's not Tremeric.''

Grimmjow stared at him confused. ''Tremeric is much too nice of a poison to be this... Did you pray?'' Grimmjow nodded. Urahara cursed. ''It's Aphron.'' Urahara flipped Ichigo over examining the wound. Urahara touched the hole and an intricate swirling purple and brown pattern appeared. ''And Acronon... Oh.. It's the Acronon hybrid...'' Urahara sighed rubbing his temples. ''Give me your arm.'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''You're going to do it.''

Urahara nodded. ''Yes. It is his only hope left.''

''THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!'' Grimmjow screamed pacing back and forth in the room.

Urahara stopped him and looked him dead in the eye. ''There is not. There is nothing left. We have exactly ten minutes before the Aphron destroys his physical body and twenty before the Acronon hybrid takes over his entire soul.'' Urahara looked at Ichigo then Grimmjow. ''You do know where his soul will go to? Or rather who his soul will go to.'' Grimmjow hesitated and looked at Ichigo whose neck and shoulders were now completely covered.

Urahara sighed. ''It's the same signature of magic as him. I need you to do this. I may be an Angel but I am Ichigo's uncle first. Trust me.''

Grimmjow hesitated and stretched his arm in front of Urahara. The man stabbed a needle into the Fallen's arm. Grimmjow winced. ''Is that Tungsten?'' Urahara nodded. ''It's the only metal that won't melt when injected into supernatural bodies.'' Urahara pulled the needle out a slightly glowing goldish black liquid inside. Urahara smiled. ''I knew you were a godling.'' He then took the needle and put it in Ichigo's arm.

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's body glowed and was lifted off the counter then gently floated back down. Urahara stepped back. ''He'll be up in about a day.'' Grimmjow stopped Urahara as he tried to leave. ''What about the hybrid?'' Urahara's hair shaded his eyes. ''Let's just say he will never be the same again.''

* * *

**Whoa... Mystical Urahara-San is even more magical! An escaped Angel! Grimmjow is such a stupid guy... or fallen or whatever... THIS THING MESSES ME UP SO BAD! I WANNA WRITE. ''The man started panicking.'' BUT I CAN'T CAUSE GRIMMY ISN'T A MAN BUT A FALLEN!**

***PULLING OUT HAIR MOTIONS***

**IT'S SO CONFUSING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**EN EVERY STORY I WRITE I PUT IN SHIRO IN SOME WAY...**

**THIS IS NO DIFFERENT!**

**I LOVE SHIRO!**

**In my house my walls are covered in Bleach quotes and I have an entire wall of painted Grimmichi and Shiroichi. ^^**

**I have a full scale painting of Shiro on my wall...**

**READ+REIVEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he got up. ''Fuck...'' He rubbed his neck. ''Where?'' He looked around. ''Urahara's house?...''

_''Yea King.''_ Ichigo jumped. He looked around. ''Where are you!?''

The voice chuckled._ ''King I'm in yer head. I'm Aizen's creation.''_ Ichigo frowned. ''Who the fuck is?...''

''Who the fuck is what?'' Grimmjow and Urahara walked into the room. Ichigo shook his head. ''Nothing.'' Grimmjow frowned and Urahara sighed. ''It's the Acronon Hybrid. It's a living thing.'' Ichigo looked at Urahara in confusion. ''What's that? I've heard of Acronon but not the hybrid type...''

''The hybrid is still an experiment. Most likely Aizen put it in you because he knew I would fix you and the hybrid. It has been in experiment for over 200 years.'' Ichigo pulled the blanket back. ''I heard a voice say something about Aizen... But there was nothing around me...'' Urahara nodded. ''That's the hybrid. What is it's name?''

''I don't know...'' Urahara sighed. ''That's fine. We don't exactly need it's name. You'll learn as you live with it. But for now...'' Ichigo bolted up. ''Wiat... Live with it?!''

Urahara smiled. ''Well you didn't think that it is removable did you?'' Ichigo stood his face blank. Grimmjow scowled. ''That's why I didn't want to do this...''

''Ah! Don't be so negative ! I say how you could have kept that from me after all these centuries is beyond...''

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him. ''Godling?''

''I'll tell you later. Let's go before that crazy uncle of yours tries to dissect us...''

_''Alright Grimmy!''_

Grimmjow jumped. ''What?''

_''Yo Grimmy! I'm the Acronon Hybrid!''_

''Ichigo?'' Ichigo nodded. ''It's this guy. I have no idea how he can talk to you but...'' Urahara squealed. ''Oh my! Grimmjow can talk to the hybrid! Let me try!''

_''Tell him he has ta be touching ya.'' _Ichigo sighed. ''Urahara appearently you have to be touching me...'' Urahara placed his hand on Ichigo's arm.

_''Yo.'' _Urahara smiled. ''Well hello Acronon Hybrid. Is there anything I could do for you?''

_''Nuthin especially. I feel everythin that King does n sees everythin he sees.'' _The hybrid snickered. _''Tell Grimmy he has a nice ass...''_ Ichigo flushed bright red and Grimmjow stared at him. ''What?"

''He uh... My hybrid said that um...''

Urahara smiled behind his fan. ''He said he enjoys the view.'' Ichigo flushed even darker as the hybrid started describing the things he could do. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was getting redder and redder by the moment. ''Ichi are you?...'' Grimmjow's face flushed bright red as soon as he touched Ichigo's shoulder.

Grimmjow slowly regained normal color. ''That hybrid is a perverted little...'' Ichigo's eyes glazed over and turned gold on black. ''Oy Grimmy! I ain't little at all!'' Grimmjow's eyes widened at Ichigo's whose entire body was slowly turning white. ''What are you?...''

The white Ichigo went over and sat on Urahara's counter. ''Who knows? All I know is that King here n I share a body. He's inside this body somewhere. He can hear n feel everythin I can. He just can't decide how ta move. Put yer hand on meh. Ya can hear King.'' Grimmjow hesitantly put his hand on his body.

_''GRIMMJOW! Tell Urahara to get me out of here!''_

Grimmjow turned to Urahara. ''He wants you to get him out of inside his body.'' Urahara smiled and waved his fan. ''Ask him whats it like in there! I'm very curios. I'll get him out if he tells me. As far as I know its not dangerous for him to be there. Isn't that right Hybrid-San?'' He nodded.

Grimmjow sighed. ''What's it like in there?''

_''What you're thinking of something like that in a time like this?''_

''Urahara said he's not letting you out until you...''

_''Well the sky'e blue, there are a bunch of skyscrapers... But everything is side ways! But I'm standing fine... Hmm...''_ Grimmjow told Urahara everything. ''Fascinating! Although I have no idea how to get Ichigo out...'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''What? Oh my goid I'm going to...''

_''Grimmjow!''_

''Sorry Ichi... Urahara doesn't know how to get you out but.. It's not dangerous in there! I'll make sure this idiot doesn't hurt your body while Urahara thinks of a way to get you out.''

Ichigo sighed._ ''Okay... Thanks Grimm.''_

Grimmjow removed his hand from the hybrid's shoulder and grabbed Urahara. ''Find out a way to change him back please.'' Grimmjow walked out of the house. ''Hybrid! Please follow me.''

''Mah! Grimmy Stop callin me that! I got a name!'' Grimmjow turned around. ''Your name is?''

The hybrid grinned. ''I'm Shiro. King's reflection.''

* * *

**WHY DID SHIRO TELL GRIMMY HIS NAME WHEN HE WOULDN'T TELL ICHI OR URA-CHAN?!**

**I THINK LITTLE SHIRO HAS A CRUSH~~~~~ God damn I'm crazy...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LEARNED TODAY THAT MY DOGGIE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE T^T**

**SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME WHEN I CALLED FOR HER...**

**AT LEAST YOU GUYS LOVE ME RIGHT? XD**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance as he dragged Shiro away from a horse. Shiro snickered. Grimmjow felt a tick appear in his forehead. ''Stop fucking spooking the horses with your weird ass powers!'' Shiro grinned. ''Ya can't call them my weird ass powers! They're King's powers too!'' Grimmjow growled. ''I don't care now shut up and follow me.''

Shiro started snickering and Grimmjow turned. ''Now what is it!?''

''King said that you look like you're gonna bust a nut.'' Grimmjow scowled. ''Whatever...'' He started mumbling about humans and their stupid hybrids.

_''Shiro. Tell Grimm to get some stuff to repair the roof.''_

''GRIMMEH~~~ King wants you ta buy some stuff fer yer roof.'' Ichigo watched as the two bickered. He started laughing uncontrollably and so did Shiro.

''What the fuck are you laughing at Shiro?!'' Grimmjow yelled.

''I... I can't... I CAN'T... SHIT!... BREATHE! HOLY FUCK! KING... STOP! STOP LAUGHING...AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA..'' Grimmjow put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and smiled when he heard Ichigo's laughter.

''Ichi. Is it really that funny to watch us argue?''

_''Holy Fuck yes! I... I think I ruptured my lung.''_

''What?! Come on let's get you to...''

_''It's a joke Grimm.. I keep forgetting those are hard for you. Did you get everything?''_

Grimmjow nodded knowing Ichigo saw through Shiro's eyes. ''Yea. Food and the repair shit.'' Grimmjow shook the bags. ''Can you see it?''

_''Of course I can. It's not like I'm seeing directly out his eyes but it looks like I'm in a different world and I see the outside through the windows of the buildings...'' _Grimmjow nodded. ''Lets go to Urahara's before we go up.'' Ichigo smiled._ ''Okay Grimm... SHIRO! Stop staring at that damn horse! You're scaring the shit out of it! Literally!''_

* * *

Urahara walked around Shiro. ''Hmmm... So he can see me even if Shiro cannot?'' Shiro nodded. ''Pretty much. I'm a battle weapon. I'm supposed ta help the wielder by heightening their senses. I don't know how ta but in the end King n I are supposed ta mix together inta one person making us fuckin powerful.''

Urahara frowned. ''If that's the case then why did Aizen put you in Ichigo's body? Wont it help us win against him?''

Shiro cringed. ''Ah... There's one thing ya ain't gonna like. If me n King don't merge together the first time we try then we separate n King dies.''

''WHAT THE HELL!?'' Ichigo screamed inside Shiro's head making Shiro and Urahara flinch. Grimmjow ran into the room. ''I heard Ichigo. What happened?!''

Shiro's eyes widened. ''That's... That's not supposed ta happen... Ya shouldn't be able ta hear him without bein in contact... Why can you?...'' Grimmjow growled. ''It doesn't matter what I can do. What the fuck happened to my Ichi?''

_''Grimm! I'm fine! I was just surprised...''_

''Ichi? What were you so surprised about? I...''

_''Um... It's kinda hard to say... I...''_

''Please tell me Ichigo.''

_''Um.. Well if I merge with Shiro and it doesn't work Shiro will be separated from my body and I'll die... I think that's what Aizen was... Grimm?'' Ichigo looked out the windows but he knew even without them._

_Grimmjow's aura lashed out viciously rage almost completely consuming him. Ichigo stared as Grimmjow was enveloped in black and blue ribbons of light. _

_''GRIMM!''_

''He will not take away anyone else from me... I'll kill him.''

_''GRIMM! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE HURTING URAHARA AND SHIRO!''_

''I'll... Ichigo?''

_''Grimm stop... You're hurting them... Don't worry about it... Shiro and I will be fine...'' _Grimmjow started to calm down and Urahara and Shiro watched him.

''Remind me ta never get him mad ever.''

Urahara nodded. ''I'll make note of that...''

* * *

A dove flew through the window of a clean white mansion, it had lush greenery and smiling people all around it . Laughter resounded through the halls. The white bird landed next to a throne. ''Kami-sama... The Acronon Hybrid was successfully repaired by Urahara Kisuke.''

The man in the chair smiled. ''Wonderful work. You may return.'' The man trained his purple eyes on a figure at the entrance of the room. ''You may enter Ulquiorra.''

''Yes Sir. I have finished my task. What is your next order?''

The man leaned forward and smiled. ''Why.. I am so happy about all of this Ulquiorra. It seems that the process is going much faster than I expected.''

''My deepest apologies. I am sorry it did not match your estimates.''

The man stood up. ''Nothing of that sort Ulquiorra. I am proud. We can advance much quicker now... Please continue your work.'' The man smiled sweetly.

''Thank you Aizen-sama.''

At first glance this place. The happy people. The man. The pristine whiteness. Are all too good to be true. Under a second glance of course even the sweetest smile turns sinister, the happy laughter turns eerie, and the clean pristine white almost becomes sickening.

* * *

**OH MY GOD **

**AIZEN IS MR. EVIL AGAIN**

**WHY IS HE ALWAYS MR. EVIL?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**GO ON YOUTUBE RIGHT FUCKING NOW AND WATCH Ib-BadApple (Music Box)**

**I FUCKING CRIED FOR HOURS AFTER THAT SHIT.**

**MY MIND WAS FUCKED THREE TIMES OVER.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow plopped down on the floor. He was finally done with the god fucking damned roof. ''Ichi... Anything else to do?''

Shiro walked over. ''King says nothin else... I'm fuckin bored~~~ Can't we go inta the village?!''

''No.'' Grimmjow stood up and started to put the tools away. ''Why not?!~~~'' Shiro whined.

_''GRIMM... PLEASE GET HIM TO SHUT UP... I can't evade him...''_ Grimmjow sighed. Fine but we're only going to Urahara's.'' Shiro perked up instantly and ran down the mountain. Grimmjow grumbled. ''He has more energy than a brat on a sugar high...'' The fallen slowly followed the jumpy man down the mountain.

Grimmjow unfortunately missed a flash of white.

Shiro ran down the hill with a grin. ''Hey King why are ya so quiet? Yer usually yellin at meh ta shut up by now.''

_''Just... Just tried.''_ Shiro stopped. ''King?''

_''Just let me sleep for a few...''_

''KING! Ya can't sleep in there!''

_''Shut up...''_

''SHIT! GRIMMY! King's fallin asleep!''

Grimmjow walked down. ''With all your screaming I don't think he could ever sleep.'' Shiro growled in frustration and panic. ''You don't fucking understand! If King falls asleep he ain't gonna get up! He's wasn't supposed to be there in the first place! If we can't get him out like now then he'll die in there.''

Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''How long do we have?!''

Shiro hesitated. ''I think thirty minutes... At best.''

Grimmjow grabbed Shiro. ''Ichi! Ichi do you hear me? Do NOT go to sleep okay? Please Ichi.'' Grimmjow's eyes started panicking as there was no answer. ''FUCK!'' Turn around Shiro. Shiro turned and in the sides of his vision he saw black feathers that we're smoking.

''God damn... I'm not fully healed yet.. I'm gonna be slow...'' Grimmjow muttered and picked up Shiro.

''Don't look at me. If you look at a Fallen in their true form you're condemed. You can't go to heaven or hell. You are forced to live in this world but no one can react to you.'' Shiro shivered at the thought. Grimmjow looked down at him. ''How much time left now?''

''Bout 23 minutes.''

Grimmjow cursed and Shiro saw more and more feathers fall. ''Grimmy... You sure yer okay?''

''I'm fuckin peachy. I'm gonna go full speed. Close your eyes if you don't want to lose them.'' Shiro closed his eyes and he felt like he had gone weightless. Grimmjow stopped. ''We're... Here...'' Shiro stood shocked.

''Hurry up... I didn't go fast enough to stop time fer you to stand there and waste it.'' Shiro quickly walked into the home. ''Urahara! We need yer...''

A blonde head peeked out from beneath the floorboards. ''I am aware Shiro-san. I have already made preparations!'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''Okay. Lets go down.''

''Please follow me boys.'' The trio walked down the long ladder and arrived at a cage. ''What the hell is that cage fer?'' Urahara turned. ''Good question Shiro-san! It seems that the merging process must happen today for Ichigo to survive.''

* * *

Aizen sat on his clean white throne smiling down at Ulquiorra. ''Your report Ulquiorra?''

''Yes. Aizen-sama. I have successfully injected the serum to make the Kurosaki boy fall asleep into Acronon Hybrid's body. They will die or merge.'' Aizen stood up. ''Good work Ulquiorra. I expect no less from you.'' Ulquiorra nodded respectfully. ''Aizen-sama I must report to say that the Hybrid seems rather fond of his host.'' Aizen smiled. ''It is fine Ulquiorra. There are many ways to break in an uncooperative soul. You helped me last time as well.'' Aizen chuckled. ''But I must say... isn't Grimmjow the most unfortunate soul of all?''

Ulquiorra bowed. ''I must say I do not agree Aizen-sama. All those who leave you must be punished.'' Aizen smiled. ''That is why you are my most trusted angel.''

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AIZEN! I can't believe I'm saying this and I wrote it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**I broke my Knightmare... Ran it into a tree... I should have used it in a clearer path since I've only used in on roads so far...**

**It has a huge dent in the side and I snapped a wire so I have to replace and pop the metal back.**

**At least it didn't split! That would have cost me a shitload of more money.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he paced back and forth. Urahara, to Grimmjow's opinion was taking his damn good time to inspect Shiro and Ichigo. He knew it was necessary for them to survive but he was taking too fucking long!

''How much time have we got left?!'' Grimmjow growled rather than asked agitated. ''Uh...'' Shiro closed his eyes. ''About ten minutes.''

Urahara put a hand on Shiro. ''Ichigo?''

_''Mmmmph...''_

''Ichigo please wake up.'' Urahara said softly.

_''I don't wanna... It's so warm and... Moms here and...''_

Urahara's eyes widened. ''Masaki?''

_''Mmm.. Moms here too. Urahara? Wanna talk to her?''_ Urahara removed his hand like it was burned. Grimmjow looked at him suspiciously. Urahara swallowed. ''Ichigo was injected with Ajarphine. It opens up the victim's soul and starts to make them hallucinate bringing out all their secrets.''

''Who's Masaki?'' Urahara looked away. ''His dead mother. If he hallucinates about a dead being then he is not far from death as well. We should hurry.'' Grimmjow followed Urahara. ''What has to be done?''

Urahara looked at Grimmjow hesitantly. ''For now... Go upstairs... This is not something you would want to see.'' Grimmjow stopped following. ''What?'' Urahara sighed. ''The more people there are means more distractions. It lowers Ichigo's chance at survival. I only have to worry about Ichigo since Shiro-san will live no matter what... Please leave. This might also be very traumatizing.'' Grimmjow started to protest but the door was shut in his face.

* * *

''How is the process going Ulquiorra?'' Ulquiorra stepped into the throne room. ''The process is going along just as we planned sir. I have positioned Starrk and Aaroniero around the shop. Dove six is also inside the basement watching the process and recording. Ulquiorra pulled out a small device from his front pocket. ''This is the live feed from the dove.''

Aizen chuckled and waved his hand the device flying out of Ulquiorra's and into his own.. ''What is the percentage of them failing?''

Ulquiorra bowed. ''92%'' Aizen frowned. ''Ah. It seems it is a bit less than I had imagined.'' Ulquiorra knelt down his left hand behind his waist and right over his heart. ''My apologies sir. Urahara Kisuke seems to be a much more formidable opponent than we had imagined.''

Aizen stood up. ''That is fine. Now go. I expect you to bring back the Hybrid and if it had merged that's even better.''

''Yes sir.'' Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash of green light. Aizen leaned over the edge of the railing. ''I'll get you back here Grimmjow. I'll take your precious beloved as well.'' Aizen's face contorted into a smug grin. ''I will take everything from you as you took everything before you fell.''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he started to wake up. ''Shiro? Why is everything so loud?'' Ichigo quickly covered his ears as a high pitched squeal cut through the air. ''What's that sound?''. Ichigo peeked through the windows. ''Why... Why are we in a cage?''

_''Sorry King this is going to hurt.''_

Ichigo felt a searing heat on his leg and the squeal got louder. ''What? What's happening?!''

_''We're mergin King.'' _Ichigo gasped as he felt as if his body was split into two pieces. Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and when they opened he was on the floor of the cage next to Shiro. ''Shiro?'' The man looked up. ''We're gonna be fine King.'' The two screamed as wings sprouted from their backs. Ichigo's was a golden color while Shiro's were the purest of white.

They groaned as blood flowed freely down their backs. Urahara watched in amazement as the golden Ichor flowed down to the floor. A tail shot out from behind Ichigo the tip splitting into two long whips. Shiro's body did the same a long black tail curling out behind him. A large bone mask started to form above Shiro's head forming a type of helmet. His short white hair grew down to his back. Ichigo's face started glowing before two red streaks formed below his left eye.

The twins started to glow and slowly lift off the floor where all their new limbs spread out. With a final blast of light and overwhelming power the two collasped to the floor.

* * *

**WHOA TRUST IT TO ME TO END A FUCKING CHAPTER LIKE THIS.**

**DID THEY LIVE?**

**DID THEY DIE?**

**I DONT KNOW EITHER**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**WHY DOES BLEACH HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING SOUND TRACK?!**

**I sat at my computer all day listening to them because they are beautiful.**

**I put my Asian skills of learning like 7 instruments (Piano, Flute, Ocarina, Violin, Electric Cello, Electric Guitar, Clarinet, Saxophone, Trumpet, Percussion .. I guess that's ten ^^) to good use and now I can play all the openings+endings!**

**I still haven't bought new wiring for my Knightmare... It's sitting in my garage... Alone... and scared... I'll go tomorrow...**

**Tomorrow: Where most human functions and events happen!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Urahara approached the un-moving men to his relief they were fine. He took a deep breath and checked Shiro's left hip. Urahara paled. Shiro had the same scar on his body as Ichigo. Urahara jumped up as Grimmjow slammed his body on the locked door.

The huge titanium door fell right off it's hinges. Grimmjow saw Ichigo and Shiro on the floor unconscious with blood surrounding them. He glared at Urahara. ''What the fuck happened?!''

Urahara walked over to him. ''They're not dead! I don't get it either. But we'll just have to take them upstairs and wait until they get up... Grimmjow..'' The fallen looked up from where he was kneeling next to Ichigo's body. ''Ichigo was bleeding... Pure Ichor.'' Grimmjow's nodded. Urahara stared at him and started to pick up Shiro. ''Why aren't you reacting? Did you know? You do know what pure Ichor means right?''

Grimmjow shook his head as he walked up the stairs. ''I don't know what it means. But I always knew something about him was different. Like how he wasn't affected by my aura at all. I didn't expect him to be a god.'' Urahara sighed. ''It doesn't matter to you at the moment does it?''

Grimmjow grunted as he set down Ichigo. ''Not especially.'' Urahara nodded as he put down Shiro and covered the two with a blanket. ''I didn't expect merging to be like this...'' Urahara scratched the back of his head. ''Well Grimmjow would you like for me to explain what happened?''

Grimmjow walked out of the room and sat down in the living room. ''Go ahead.''

''Well when I forced you out of the room Ichigo was forced out of his body. They both seemed to feel a burning sensation as wings sprouted from their backs. Ichigo's wings are orange and black. Shiro's are pure white. Ichigo then sprouted a pair of tails and Shiro did the same. They were immitting a massive amount of pressure and the only thing different about the two is that while Ichigo only has two red stripes under his left eye Shiro has a sort of bone mask with horns over his hair.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''You toned that story down a bit didn't you?''

Urahara chuckled nervously. ''I do try... But the strangest thing was that when they changed back to human-like forms the Ichor on the floor turned into normal human blood...'' Urahara stood up quickly. ''I should go check the blood!'' The two ran downstairs and Urahara stood in amazement. ''Grimmjow flattened against the wall as blood flew past him.

Urahara raced after ity like a kid in a candy store. The blood stopped in front of the room where Ichigo and Shiro where. Urahara opened the door and the blood glowed gold again swirling over the two bodies. ''What is it?...'' Urahara jumped as the blood slowly coved the wounds urahara walked forward when the blood stopped glowing.

He slowly peeled the blood away. It had turned into a sort of putty. His mouth fell open. ''Everything is completely healed...'' Urahara turned around. ''That means that they're...''

Grimmjow nodded slowly looking at the two. ''They're Gemini. The Archangel twins... _Daemon gemina_.''

Urahara stood up. ''What are we going to do? Ai...Kami is going to be here any minute to collect the last Zodiac. He... he already took the ram.'' Grimmjow scowled. 'Don't speak of her. Never speak of her...'' Urahara nodded.

''What do we do then?'' Grimmjow's face looked grim. **(LOL XD)**

''We'll conceal their powers. Use my own to counter-act it. My mother was Aquarius after all.'' Urahara nodded. ''It might not work. Their is a reason that Gemini are called The demon twins. Their power cannot be contained in one body.''

Grimmjow sighed. ''I know. I know very well. But I have to take the chance. Ichigo is... Ichigo is everything to me. I can't loose him... And I...'' Grimmjow fell backwards as Urahara delivered a sharp punch to his cheek. ''Urahara what are you?...''

''Don't you dare talk about Ichigo as if he is a fragile little thing. He is my nephew. I've known he was of god lines but... Nothing like Gemini. To think Masaki was a Zodiac... Now that I think on it she balanced everyone quite well... You are not using your power to conceal them.''

Urahar let Grimmjow go and stood up. ''We have probably a week to train them. I know that Ai... Kami is watching right now. Look at his little joke. He sent out dove six. We'll train them until they drop. I'll have them learn about everything they can like I used to train all the Zodiacs up there.''

Grimmjow wiped his busted lip and looked at Urahara. ''Have you ever trained Gemini?''

''No... This is the only one that I haven't.''

* * *

Aizen smiled as he watched the footage. ''My my.. That kisuke is still as sharp as ever. To think that Kurosaki was Gemini.'' Aizen chuckled. Aquarius. When did Libra escape?'' A buxom woman with dark skin and short choppy blodne hair walked forward. ''One hundred and twenty-eight years ago sir.''

Aizen smiled. ''What a pity I never noticed her absence... I would have found this little gem long before now... How is Leo's training going?''

''Yes sir. She is training fine. Mila Rose is slowly becoming as strong as I.''

''That's good. What about Aries?'' Aquarius nodded. ''Nnoitra has successfully broken her.'' Aizen smiled. ''In one week we will send Aries and Leo to retrieve Gemini. I would like you and Ulquiorra to watch as back up.''

Aquarius nodded. ''Yes Kami-sama.'' She bowed right hand over her heart and left behind her waist. Aizen walked toward her and knelt down. ''You do remember our contract don't you?''

The blonde nodded. ''You will not touch Sagittarius and Capricorn if I obey you.'' Aizen smiled as he stood up. ''Good. I think you really do want to keep the snake and the deer safe.'' Aizen waved his hand and Aquarius left.

Aizen sat down at his throne and someone walked in. He smiled. ''Why hello.''

The woman bowed low. ''Good afternoon Kami-sama.'' She stood her hand over her heart. ''Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Zodiac Code 1:Aries at your service.''

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY THE HELL DID I DO THIS TO NEL!?**

**I am a demon... **

**In Bleach that means I am the spawn of Aizen...**

**DOES THAT MEAN ARRANCARS ARE AIZEN'S CHILDREN?**

**I guess so since they were born from his power...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**I WENT AND BOUGHT MY WIRES FOR MY POOR POOR KNIGHTMARE.**

**I went the "normal'' way. (Meaning no homemade anime transportation T^T)**

**Too bad I'm too lazy to go fix it... There's always tomorrow!**

**OH MY GOD I CAN LEGALLY DRIVE MY KNIGHTMARE IN MAJOR ROADS NOW! If I fix it. It is a registered vehicle that was deemed safe and usable. I'm so proud of it ^^.**

**Marching band and scare the shit out of everyone. XD**

**The reason I went the ''normal'' way was because my older brother... He tried my 3DM Gear... But it was built for people under 170 pounds... (I'm 132 (I need to carry stuff you know?)) I have no clue why he though it would work.**

**I'm 132. **

**He's 189.**

**I'm 5'8''**

**He's 6'2''**

**I don't get him. But I love my brother... Even though he broke it... He's gonna pay for my repairs... (He's an Ichigo type brother(Plus he has fabulous long hair))**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo mumbled as he shifted in his bed. But he felt nothing. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. ''HOLY SHIT!''

*CRASH*

Ichigo rubbed his head. ''Fuck...'' Grimmjow raced into the room. ''Ichi? What?...'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''Did you just fall?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I think I was floating.. No I was floating in my sleep and then... Yea...'' Urahara walked in. ''Well good morning Ichigo! Or should I say Gemini?'' Ichigo stared at him.

''What?'' Urahara shrugged well I don't know whether to call you Gemi or Mini. The twin Gemi is the more physical one. Powerful physical attacks and control over elemental things. Where as Mini is the more how would you put it? Mental one I guess? Mini attacks from the inside pulling out the enemy's most horrid experience or worst nightmare. Creating horrid hallucinations and destroying a person's soul. You are the calmer twin. The one who seeks logic... But if you go mad there is absolutely nothing that can win against you. So don't go mad until we know which one you are!'' Ichigo stared in shock. ''I'm a what?''

Urahara smiled. ''We don't know yet! Now let's wake up Shiro-san.'' Urahara walked over and pushed Shiro off the bed. He sprung up into the air hovering for a bit until falling to the floor. Urahara noticed the light amount of sparks. ''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' He looked over to Ichigo. ''King? HOLY FUCK KING YER ALIVE~~'' Ichigo sweat dropped as Shiro hung off of him.

Urahara clapped his hands. ''Now now... We can cry about this later. We only have a limited amount of time left until Aizen sends someone!'' Ichigo nodded. ''Let's start training then.

* * *

Ichigo felt a tick start to form in his forehead. He was about to scream when. ''WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVTA DO WITH ANYTHIN!'' Shiro screamed as he threw his books at Urahara. The blonde man smiled. ''Lesson one clear! I need to know which Gemini twin you are before I start training you. Although the Gemini can learn the other's skill. The skills are much more powerful when Mini does mental attacks or Gemi does physical ones. Now Time for Lesson Two.''

Ichigo set the books on his head to the side before following Shiro and Urahara to another room filled with water. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. ''What's this for?'' Urahara turned around and smiled. ''Try to move the water!'' Shiro walked right up and kicked it. ''There.'' Urahara shook his head. ''Like this.'' He waved his hand and large ripples formed. Ichigo's and Shiro's eyes widened. ''How the fuck did you?...''

''All angels control air. I used air to push it. But however the ripples are different if you control the water itself. Now try.'' Ichigo and Shiro approached the water at opposite ends. Ichigo spread his hands out.

Shiro waved his hand and a crater formed on the floor. Shiro jumped. ''THE FUCK WAS THAT?!'' Urahara smiled. Ichigo closed his eyes.

*SPLASH!* He opened his eyes and Shiro and Urahara were drenched. Ichigo burst out in laughter. ''HAHA! Shiro you look so WHOA!'' Ichigo fell on his face as the ground in front of him cracked.

''IN YER FACE KING!'' Shiro howled with laughter.

Urahara smiled. ''Lesson Two clear. Now only one last thing before your training starts... But first. Shiro-san.. Explain to me how you made a crater.'' Shiro thought for a bit then shrugged. ''I don't know. It just worked...'' Urahara nodded. ''Do it again please. Can you make a shape?''

Shiro waved his hand. Nothing happened. Ichigo stiffled a laugh and the ground beneath him dissappeared. Ichigo yelped as he fell a foot down. Shiro grinned. ''Wow King yer so high n mighty now.'' Ichigo growled and pointed at Shiro a wave of water hitting his face. Urahara watched the two fight and bicker carefully evaluating their levels.

''Okay! Lets go to lesson three!''

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro stared at the cave in front of them. ''What's this for?'' Urahara smiled. ''This is the cave of memories. It was made specifically for your zodiac to train. More specifically the Mini twin. Shiro-san I would like you to walk in first. You'll know where to go. I promise you wont get lost.'' Shiro eyed Urahara for a bit then walked in. ''Ah! Shiro-san?'' Shiro turned back around. ''Don't touch the walls until you get to the center.''

Shiro nodded and walked into the dark cavern.

He looked around and there was nothing but pitch black but he knew exactly where to go. Three steps forward. Four steps to the left. Shiro started walking faster. Then running. Then sprinting. Before he was only touching the ground every eight or so seconds.

Shiro stopped.

_''Touch the walls Shiro...''_ Shiro stood and touched the wall. He felt a warm power start to fill him. Then it became searing he tried to pull away but it was impossible. He pulled harder away harder as the searing feeling increased into a sensation like his body was evaporating.

_''Don't do that Shiro. Do not resist the gift.''_ Shiro stopped and the feeling became searing again then warm. He removed his hands gently and walked out. Ichigo looked at him. ''What's it like?'' Shiro shook his head. ''I couldn't describe it ta ya. I couldn't see fuckin anything I just knew where ta go.'' Ichigo frowned. ''How?'' Urahara smiled. ''Okay Ichigo. Enough chatter. It's your turn.'' Urahara hesitated. ''Now whatever you do don't go out of the cave until they tell you it's okay to.''

Ichigo frowned. ''They? Who is...'' Urahara pushed him in.

_''Hello Ichigo.''_

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Ka...-chan?''

* * *

**MASAKI IS ALSO A LARGE CHARACTER IN ALL OF MY STORIES. SHE MUST EXIST TO ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS!**

**I GOT MY ENTIRE FLUTE SECTION HOOKED ON GRIMMICHI!**

**It is a drug my friends... No matter how you put it.**

**Fanfiction: You know you want me~~**

**Me:STOP! You're ruining my life! *Covers body in arms***

**Fanfiction: *Hugs me* But you know you want me~~**

**Me: ...*Hugs back desperately* I DO~~~**

**See what I mean?**

**Oh yea... Alot of people spell Masaki as Misaki... Am I the one that's mistaken?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of his mother in the brightly lit corridor. ''Ka-chan? What are you?...'' The woman smiled. ''I am sorry child... I am not your mother. I am the Zodiac Code 4:Libra of the scales.'' Ichigo looked down. ''Oh...'' Libra smiled. ''How is my trainer doing?''

Ichigo looked up. ''Huh?''

''Kisuke Urahara. How is he? I heard he was banished after I was.'' Ichigo nodded. ''I...'' His eyes widened as the scene around him melted.

''Why didn't you save me Ichigo?'' His sisters and father appeared in front of him dripping blood. ''Why didn't you save me?''

''Ichi-Ni...''

''Ni-san...''

''Ichigo...''

Ichigo watched wide eyed in fear as his dead bloodied family crawled over to him. Karin was right in front of him. Her hair clumped with blood. ''Why did you kill me?''

''No...''

''Ichi-ni...''

''Ichigo...''

Ichigo covered his head with his hands and screwed his eyes shut. ''Please stop!''

''Ichigo!'' The voice of his mother was heard and Ichigo opened his eyes. She smiled and held her arms out. ''Ichigo! Come to mommy!'' Ichigo ran over and before he could hug her.

The skin on her face melted off and blood fell to the floor. ''Why didn't you save us Ichigo?"

Ichigo screamed.

* * *

Urahara and Shiro jumped. ''Was that?...'' Urahara cursed. ''Ichigo touched the walls.'' They both ran in towards the source of the screams. ''What the fuck do the walls do?!''

Urahara grimaced. ''Ichigo is Mini. Now I know that for sure. Mini is also the more powerful twin. But... All strength comes with a price.'' They rounded a corner Urahara shined his lantern and Ichigo was lying on the floor crying and screaming.

''I'm sorry!... I didn't mean to! Karin! Yuzu! Oyaji! Ka-chan!'' Urahara froze. ''We need to get out.'' Shiro looked at him. ''Yea we need to get King out n...''

''No. We have to leave him here. He's in the process of getting his gift. You felt pain right? It was a physical pain. Fire-like. Ichigo is experiencing his worst nightmare. His worst fears. That is how he'll receive them.''

''What kinda shit deal is that!?''

Urahara sighed and started to walk towards the entrance. ''This is what you'll put your enemies through. You are put through this so you NEVER use your power out of line. I have heard stories of Zodiacs never using their gifts on enemies because the experience for them was too horrible for even some of the worst people to receive torture from.''

Shiro followed silently. Recalling his burning melting sensation. ''That's what I'll do to my enemies?...'' Urahara nodded. ''We should wait here until he's done.''

* * *

Ichigo sobbed as his family started screaming at him. ''I'm sorry... Help...''

''Ichigo!'' Ichigo opened his eyes and the scene changed. ''It's Libra... Now do you understand?'' He nodded. ''Your power is a strong one. But the strength varies from person to person. Do not use it on a whim. You have experienced it's costs on your own soul.'' Ichigo looked down and his body was torn and he felt like his soul was twisted apart, ripped then put back together with hell's water. Libra nodded. ''You do know. Your power is much more dangerous than Gemi. If you mess up. It will not kill the person but trap them in their nightmare for all eternity.''

Ichigo shivered. ''Libra! I don't want this power! I don't want to hurt anyone like it hurt me...''

She smiled. ''That's good. That deems you as worthy of using this. I don't believe you will give in to this power. Ichigo... This is the only dark Zodiac power. The power itself can kill you. The only deaths that have ever occurred to the Mini twin is death by your own powers.'' She looked at him sternly. ''Do not give in. The death of the wielder of this power is always becoming trapped in their own hell.''

Ichigo gulped. ''Okay Libra.''

The woman smiled. ''Now follow me child. There is one last thing you must do.'' Ichigo followed her deeper into the cave. They stopped in front of a large pool. ''Step into this water.'' Ichigo took a step forward and immediately retracted backwards. He felt lightheaded and almost fell backward. ''What? What is that?''

''It's soul strainer. It's a holy zodiac water. Only you can wield it. Now stay until you feel fine.'' Ichigo hesitantly stepped into the pool. This time it hurt less. The water started churning and flowed towards him. ''Libra? What's?...''

''Sh... It's fine.''

Ichigo calmed. The water flowing around him. Libra watched in amazement. Her jaw fell open. ''Ichigo. You may open your eyes now...'' Ichigo opened his eyes and the huge lake was gone. Only the faintly glowing completely dry soil lay at the bottom. ''How did I...''

''You are much more powerful than I had imagined Ichigo.'' The woman smiled and put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. ''I grant you the blessing of the scales.'' Ichigo's body shimmered gold before going back to the normal color.

''Ichigo. I permit you to leave.'' Ichigo nodded as he walked towards the entrance. He smiled as he heard voices in the wind. ''Shiro! Urahara! I'm done!'' Ichigo stepped out of the cave and the voices stopped.

''That's great Ichigo! Was it painful?'' Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded slowly. ''Yea. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that to someone. Say Urahara? Why was it so bright in there? It was almost blinding! Plus why were there so many voices?''

Urahara's eyes widened. ''Ichigo you heard the voices?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I could almost make out what they were saying... A man's voice was loudest and...'' Agust of wind flew out from the cave.

_''Sayonara... Ichigo... My son...'' _Ichigo's eyes widened as he ran back to the cave only to have his body slam against a barrier.

* * *

**WHOA... ICHIGO'S GONNA BE A TOTAL BADASS... **

**Now he only has to learn how to use the powers at will.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS!**

**I dyed my hair purple. I look like Gakupo XD I was mobbed at the mall it was worse than the time I did a Gin cosplay... I found out today even though I am a woman with a D bra I look better as a guy...**

**OH WELL!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stood up and turned to Urahara. ''Why can't I go back in?!'' Urahara sighed. ''Only those who are permitted by the cave can enter. You received your gift. Once you leave you cannot enter again. Going into the cave twice is dangerous. Now come on. This is a cave meant for you, Mini. We need to go to the cave meant for Gemi...'' He turned to Shiro. ''This is going to hurt you.''

Shiro gulped and Urahara smiled. ''Mah! Not as much as Ichigo's gift hurt him! But close!'' The two white haired men left and Ichigo stood in front of the cave his hand on the barrier. He heard a voice.

_''Say it...''_

Ichigo stepped back and the voice disappeared. He hesitantly stepped forward and put his hand back.

_''Say it. Shout my name. Can you hear me Ichigo?''_

''How do you know my name?''

The voice chuckled._ ''Good you can hear me. Listen to me boy. My name is...''_

Ichigo heard nothing. ''I'm sorry... I can't hear you.'' Ichigo heard a sigh. _''That is fine. Maybe it is too early for you. Follow Urahara. Have him train you. He is a good man.''_ Ichigo nodded. ''Okay O-san. I'll be back.'' Ichigo heard a scream. _''You better hurry."_

Ichigo ran towards the screams and saw Shiro on the ground his body twisted in the most horrid shape with fire around him and dirt digging into all of his wounds. He looked at Urahara. ''What the fuck is this! You'll kill him!'' Urahara sighed. ''He's getting his second gift.'' Ichigo stared at him.

''As of we know all Gemi twins get a second gift. As of right now all Mini twins only get one... I have my suspicions though...'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''That guy...'' Urahara looked at him. ''What?'' Ichigo shook his head. ''Nothing.'' He winced as Shiro let out another strangled scream as the dirt around him turned into spikes.

''Is he really going to be okay?'' Urahara nodded. ''The only zodiac that can never be healed or die from getting their gift is the Mini twin. But you're fine... Oh look he's done.'' The two walked over to Shiro the blood on the floor covering his body like putty again. Urahara hefted him over his shoulder. ''Come on. Lets go.''

* * *

Urahara dodged a swing from Ichigo and sent his own that Ichigo dodged haphazardly. ''Come on! Just do it! Really hit me!'' Ichigo trembled as he sunk to the floor. The metal blade in his hand rattling to the floor. ''I.. I can't do it...'' Urahara walked over with swift steps.

''Fear.''

Ichigo looked up at Urahara who was looking down on him. ''There is absolutely nothing but absurd fear reflected in your blade. When you dodge me. You are afraid of dying. When you attack you are afraid of killing someone. Even when you will try to protect someone you will be afraid of letting them die.'' Urahara scoffed. ''Yes your sword speaks to me of only the absurd fear in your body.''

Ichigo watched Urahara. ''Look at yourself Ichigo! You had more pride when you were a human.'' Ichigo struggled to get up from the fear consuming his body.

''Good Ichigo stand. Stand up and attack me anyway you please...'' Ichigo threw the blade to the side. He spread his hands out in front of him his head bowed down.

''Seeping crest of turbidity, Arrogant vessel of lunacy, Boil forth and deny, Grow forth and Flicker! Disrupt sleep, Crawling queen of iron, Self destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repel! FILL WITH SOIL AND KNOW YOUR OWN POWERLESSNESS!'' Urahara's eyes widened and Ichigo looked up his eyes glowing white.

''Penetrate the soul.'' Ichigo murmured as a blast of light erupted and Urahara held up his sword. The smoke cleared and Urahara let out a sigh of relief.

''Mah... Mah... Ichigo.'' The man was on the ground knocked out. ''You are quite the scary kid. If I didn't have Benihime with me.. I would have died. You are a scary man Ichigo.'' Urahara picked up the unconcious man. ''Grimmjow! You don't have to watch from behind that rock! Good thing you had Pantera!'' Grimmjow walked out. He started walking up the stairs and Grimmjow followed.

''Yea... If I was hit by that...'' Urahara nodded. ''For him to use something like that.. I didn't even teach him that.'' Grimmjow nodded as he rounded the corner. ''Ichigo is a special case.'' Urahara nodded. ''Ichigo is quite the special case.'' Urahara said as he set him down.

''He was destined to be a zodiac, his mother was Libra, and his grandmother is Scorpio.'' Grimmjow nodded. Urahara looked at Grimmjow and stood up. ''You might even get in their way.'' Grimmjow's lips were set in a tight line. ''I know. That's why I'll train. I'll train so that doesn't happen. Who knows? Maybe I'm a minor Zodiac.'' Urahara looked at the two one last time before walking down the stairs.

Grimmjow sighed and looked at Ichigo. ''I might not know much about the human world or about you or people. But I'll learn. And I'll swear to you that I will never get in your way ever.''

* * *

Aizen smiled. ''Aww... How cute. Look at them Ulquiorra.''

''Absolutely repulsive sir.'' Aizen looked up. ''You think so?" He leaned back in his chair and dismissed the dove. ''I knew of Libra being his mother. But who knew his father was of Zodiac blood as well?''

Ulquiorra nodded. ''Yes sir. Mixed bloods are extremely rare and powerful. On top of that it has been confirmed that he is Mini.'' Aizen smirked. ''I may have to send my men for him early then.''

Ulquiorra stepped back bowing low. ''Sir he has already learned 'Penetrate the soul'. Please chose carefully who you send. He was also not taught this skill but it seemingly just came to him.'' Aizen chuckled. ''I will have a lot of power in my hands wont I? I already have the fourth most powerful zodiac. Ah... Aries serves her purpose. All I need is the Gemini twins to get the final zodiac and enter.''

Ulquiorra bowed. ''I shall take my leave.'' Aizen nodded. ''Do as you wish.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD WHO THE FUCK IS THE TOP ZODIAC?! IF IT'S NOT ICHIGO AND HE CAN TRAP YOU IN YOUR OWN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY...**

**HOW AWESOME IS THIS PERSON!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO READERS!**

**I WAS CALLING MY FRIENDS THE SAME TIME I WAS RETESTING MY FIXED KNIGHTMARE...(I know I'm stupid right?) I dropped my phone and now it's lost in the eternal abyss of wires underneath where I stand and control it...**

**Now I need to get a new phone... and a new Bleach phone case... IT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE TOO! IT WAS A PICTURE OF ADJUCHAS GRIMMY AND IN WHITE LETTERS ABOVE HI IT SAYS the solitude of the king**

**AH~~~~ I WANT TO GET MY PHONE OUT BUT THAT REQUIRES ME TO PULL IT APART AND PUT IT BACK TOGETHER...**

**Once one problem is fixed another appears... T^T**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he stretched out on his bed. He walked downstairs and watched lazily as Shiro and Grimmjow spared.

Shiro had a slight advantage. He was on the uphill. Ichigo yawned again and when he reopened his eyes Shiro was sprawled against the floor. His eyes widened and Grimmjow grinned. ''I BEAT THE ZODIAC THAT SPECIALIZES IN PHYSICAL ATTACKS! WHOOO!'' Ichigo smiled and shuffled in his chair laying his head down on his arms.

Shiro popped his head up. ''NO FAIR THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK GRIMMY!'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''There aren't any dirty tricks on the battlefront. Tryin to prepare you.'' Shiro pouted then smirked. ''I bet ya wont last a minute wi King.'' Ichigo's head shot up. ''No way in hell Shiro.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Yea I don't want to die. I saw yesterday exactly what Ichi can do.'' Shiro whined. ''WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET TO SEE KING'S AWESOMENESS?'' Ichigo laughed. ''Cause you were too busy sleeping after you got your gift.''

Shiro shivered. ''That shit hurt...'' Then he got up and smiled. ''I wanna fight with was King! Just one round!'' Ichigo sighed and got up. ''Fine... I'm just not using any mental attacks... I don't think I can do those anymore...'' Shiro grinned. ''Fine with me!''

Ichigo and Shiro circled each other both of them falling into a comfortable pace. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He could see absolutely no openings... ''Great aren't they? Zodiacs are on a totally different level of fighting.'' Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo lunged forward and Shiro flipped backwards. Ichigo raised his hand and Shiro was thrown into the air.

Shiro flipped his body in mid-air and spread his hands out at the ground and a plateau came up to support his feet. He grinned from the top of the tower.

''Der große Herr des Feuers. Komm her und liefern an mich. Ich rufe dich bringen Sie Ihre Angehörigen. Große Dämon der Lava. ausbrechen!'' Ichigo's eyes widened as a column of white light flew at him. Grimmjow raced forward.

''ICHIGO!'' The orangette turned to Grimmjow just brfore the white hot light engulfed him.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was... Lying sideways? He shot up and cursed. He was in his inner world again. He peered out one of the windows.

_''ICHIGO! WAKE UP! ICHIGO! PLEASE! ICHIGO!'' Grimmjow was holding his body and shaking him._

''GRIMM!'' Ichigo screamed.

''GRIMM! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? GRIMMJOW!''

''He cannot.'' Ichigo whipped around and saw a woman with dark brown curly tresses. ''Who are you.'' The woman bowed. ''Hello Kurosaki Ichigo. I am Zodiac Code: 4 Leo of the lions. Mila Rose. Servant of Aizen-sama.'' She drew her sword. ''I am sorry. But I must take your soul with me.'' Mila Rose charged and Ichigo dodged to the side.

His eyes widened. ''WHO ARE YOU? How do you know me? Why do you need me?'' The woman swung her sword with deadly precision cutting Ichigo's arm with no expression.

''It does not matter. Aizen-sama requires you so I must deliver. There is no other reason. As for who I am... I already have told you.''

Ichigo dodged another attack. ''Are you from the place Grimmjow is from?'' Her eyes widened and she faltered for a split second letting Ichigo pin her to the ground.

She growled. ''I am not in with him. We are not allies! HE BETRAYED HALLIBEL-SAMA!'' She swung up cutting Ichigo from waist to eye. He knelt on the ground bleeding heavily.

''Is this all you are? If I recall correctly Haillbel-sama said you were extremely dangerous. Are you even trying? You should come at me for real and show me the devil called Gemini''

Ichigo stood up grinning like mad. ''I'LL FUCKIN SHOW YA WHAT CHA WANT THEN!''

His head fell forward again. ''Kill all that appose me... Destroy from the inside... Go deep within the soul and pull out the darkest of your past...'' Her eyes widened and Ichigo's face split into a grin.

''Trap in your own hell.'' She screamed and Ichigo was pulled out of his inner world. He opened his eyes and immediately was crushed by Grimmjow.

''ICHIGO YOU BASTARD! I THOUGH YOU DIED! I...'' Ichigo stared into the distance not registering anything Urahara bit his lip.

Ichigo heard the faint whimpers and pleads inside his head. He had just condemned someone to an eternity of hell with no escape. Ichigo sat completely still now he knew. This zodiac was not a one where getting the gift is painful. Using it. Every time he will condemn someone. They will be condemned in his mind slowly driving him insane until he one day snaps and goes mad.

The gift itself. Kill's the zodiac.

* * *

**Translation for my bit of German up there: '' The Great Lord of Fire. Come to me and deliver. I'll call you bring your loved ones. Great Demon of lava. Break!''**

**ICHI IS IN TROUBLE~~~**

**HE GOES SLIGHTLY MAD EVERY TIME HE USES THE POWER**

**THAT SUCKS YOU'RE THE SECOND MOST POWERFUL ZODIAC BUT YOU SLOWLY GO MAD... THE FUCK?**

**EVERY TIME YOU KILL SOMEONE YOU CONDEMN YOURSELF AS WELL YOU MUST HEAR THEIR PAIN UNTIL YOU DIE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! **

**IT TOTALLY GOES AGAINST WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING SO FAR OF.. EVERYDAY UPDATING...**

**SO YOU GUYS GET AN EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER!**

**Have you guys noticed that when you don't need anything you have SOOOOO much money but as soon as you see something you want you're broke from multiple anime projects? T^T**

**I WANT A UNDERTAKER COSPLAY! I ALREADY HAVE THE WIG FOR IT AND IT'S WONDERFUL!**

**Did any of you guys go to Otakon? **

**IF YOU DIDN'T GO NEXT YEAR! I LOVE OTAKON!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow stood at the door watching Ichigo intently. He was starting to worry, Ichigo had not been eating or training for the past two days. Grimmjow tried to walk over but was stopped by Urahara.

''Don't.'' Grimmjow glared at him. ''Why? He's going to kill himself this way.'' Urahara shook his head. ''Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain why he's like this.'' Grimmjow frowned and followed Urahara.

* * *

Aizen frowned. ''He's broken.'' Ulquiorra bowed. I am sorry sir. I never expected...''

''AIZEN!'' The man smiled as Aquarius stormed in. ''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Leo is dead!?'' Aizen continued to smile. ''No Aquarius.. Not dead.. Condemned to her own hell.'' Aizen smiled sickly. ''To her childhood. For all eternity.'' Aquarius's eyes widened.

''YOU!'' She charged him and Ulquiorra stepped inbetween. ''Stop this behavior Code:3. I will be forced to exterminate you.'' Aizen stood up. ''No need.'' He reappeared behind Aquarius.

''I have no need for disloyal followers.'' Aquarius's eyes widened as her stomach split open. Golden Ichor flowed from her body. She looked up and grinned confusing Aizen.

''Have you forgotten demon? My zodiac... When I receive my gift I make a sacrifice.. I much larger sacrifice than the others.. Yes... My most powerful skill comes at the price of my weakening life...'' Aizen's eyes widened.

''I call forth the king of time... He who has cheated death shall eternally repent... Send him to the depths of hell where he escaped!'' Aquarius opened her eyes her body fading into the distance.

''Back to your beginning.''

* * *

Grimmjow sat in fron of Urahara. ''Let me explain what happens to everyone who has the Zodiac Gemini. They all die prematurely. Mini dies from insanity and the Gemi twin dies soon after from false abandonment... But lets focus on Mini... How many people have you killed before you fell?"'

Grimmjow cringed. ''Countless...'' Urahara nodded. ''Only natural. Now how many do Zodiac's kill? Even more don't they?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''The immense power from Mini is the gift. The price is every soul he condemns to an eternity of hell is trapped within his inner world. The more people he kills the more voices in his head.'' Urahara looked down. ''That's the only reason he has an inner world.'' Grimmjow stared at him.

''So the reason he fainted was that?...''

''Yes... A person attacked his inner world and he condemned them to an eternity of hell. Now Ichigo must hear her pain for as long as he lives. The price for such power. That is why everyone goes mad.'' Grimmjow stared at the floor. ''Ichigo... Ichigo doesn't have control sometimes does he?''

Urahara shook his head. ''No. He doesn't.''

* * *

_''No... Help Please!''_ Ichigo shoved his head in his hands. ''Shut up...''

_''Mom! Dad! Please! I swear I'll be good!''_ Ichigo cringed and sobbed covering his ears. ''Just stop...''

_''DON'T LEAVE ME!'' _

''JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Ichigo screamed and curled his body up. ''I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I... I WISH THERE WAS SOME WAY TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE I KNOW THAT PAIN I DO! Just... I'm sorry... I...''

A burst of wind came from behind him and Ichigo's eyes widened. He turned around.

''You have grown weak Ichigo... Didn't I tell you to come find me?''

He stared at the man. ''O-san... Why are you?...'' The door slammed open and the man disappeared.

''ICHIGO! Are you okay?'' Grimmjow started checking him over. Ichigo blinked. ''Ah... I'm fine..'' He sprung up. ''Just give me an hour or so okay? I need to get somewhere!'' Ichigo ran out the door before Grimmjow or Urahara could say anything.

Shiro peeked his head out of his room. ''What just happened?"

* * *

Ichigo spread his hand out in front of the cave.

_''Hello Ichigo.. I see my words have reached you...''_

Ichigo smiled. ''Hey O-san... How do I get in? There's this barrier...''

_''Do you remember the water that Libra had you soak in? Soul Strainer? Use it.''_

Ichigo frowned. ''How do I?...'' Ichigo stopped talking as a white and black wave crashed out of his hand making the barrier shimmer and disappear. ''Okay... I guess that's how...''

''Find me.'' Ichigo frowned. ''How the hell can I find you in here?! It's huge!''

The man chuckled. _''You will find a way... Hurry. The Soul Strainer door can only be used from the outside. If you cannot find me you will be trapped here. Another thing.. The ... darkness within you... It gets stronger the longer you stay here.. I advise you find me quickly.''_

Ichigo groaned and started running through the corridors. ''Everything is the same!'' Ichigo looked around and all the dirt paths looked exactly the same to him. He growled in frustration.

_''Calm yourself boy... The demon is trying to break though.''_ Ichigo sighed and sat down. ''I know O-san.. But this is impossible... I...'' Ichigo jumped up. ''You're speaking to me in my head...''

_''Yes Ichigo. Do you understand now?''_ Ichigo grinned and closed his eyes. ''Within my mind the trail will start. Within your mind the trail will end. Connect the mind. SHOW THE WAY!'' Ichigo opened his eyes now burning white and followed the white trail to a small chamber.

Ichigo's eyes started to darken to brown again as he walked into the chamber.

_''Good work Ichigo.. You have found me... Now listen Ichigo.. I exists for one reason only.. To cleanse your soul and keep it from falling to the demon.. My purpose is to get rid of your pain and the evil within you.''_ Ichigo picked up the two blades. One was longer than the other. He closed his eyes and the blades disappeared.

''Thank you.. Zangetsu.''

Ichigo walked out of the cave and walked back to the village. He opened the door and was tackled by Shiro. ''KING! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?! WE WERE SO WORRIED!'' Ichigo sat up and smiled. ''I had to go meet someone... They called for me...'' Urahara walked forward chuckling at Grimmjow who was so jealous you could almost feel it.

''So? Who was this person?''

Ichigo shifted and looked at Urahara. ''I don't exactly know but.. His name is Zangetsu.. He said that I have some sort of pain and evil within me and.. He's supposed to get rid of it.. He said that's why he exists...'' Grimmjow huffed and Urahara stared at Ichigo. ''Could you call Zangetsu for me?'' Ichigo blinked. ''Eh?.. Oh he did seem like he knew you...'' Ichigo closed his eyes and fell back into his inner world. He cringed as he passed Mila Rose.

''Good reaction.'' Ichigo looked. ''Zangetsu! Hey uh.. Urahara wants to talk to you.''

''Very well... You didn't have to come here. I can manifest just like my blades do.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Okay... I'll go out then... Ichigo looked at Mila Rosa as he passed her. ''I'll find a way to get you out too.''

Ichigo opened his eyes and Zangetsu was standing over him.

''Are you completely fine Ichigo?'' Ichigo nodded and got up. ''Thanks old man. I'm gonna go on a walk... Grimmjow? Wanna come with me?'' Ichigo frowned. ''Grimmjow?'' The blue haired fallen jumped. ''Eh? Uh sure... I need to tell you something too...''

The two left and Urahara immediately burst out in laughter. ''Did you see how jealous Grimmjow got Getsu?'' The man nodded and his body shimmered regressing to the body of a teen. ''He is quite the strange one.''

* * *

The two walked in silence. ''Ne... Ichigo?''

''What?''

''How long have you known that man?''

Ichigo pondered a bit looking at the sky. ''Since I went to that cave with Urahara.''

''Who... Who is that man to you?''

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. ''Eh?''

''You heard me!'' Grimmjow looked away. ''I... You said that his purpose is to rid you of your pain and evil... So I...''

Ichigo burst out laughing. Grimmjow turned around. ''What!?'' Ichigo was close to tears and flailing around on the ground.

''Oh my god! Grimm you're so cute! You were jealous!'' Grimmjow looked down. ''Jealous? That's jealously?'' He flushed red. ''NO WAY!'' Ichigo sat up and looked up at Grimmjow. ''Jealously isn't an emotion you knew right? Well.. You feel jealously when someone you love... Is... Is comfortable or happy with someone other than you. It's a pretty stupid emotion.. But it shows when you really care about someone.''

Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo.

''Ne.. Ichigo.. So.. Who is Zangetsu anyway? What is Zangetsu?''

Ichigo smiled and laid down. ''Zangetsu is... My sword.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''So... He is going to make you a lot stronger huh? Kinda like my Pantera and Urahara's Benihime?'' Ichigo nodded. Zangetsu looks a whole lot different though.. He's two blades and one id=s longer than the other.''

Grimmjow nodded and stood up leaning down and pulling Ichigo up. ''Let's get back then.'' Ichigo nodded and took the hand. ''Yea...''

A flash of light flowed over the couple along with a burst of heavy wind. A woman with a hood pulled over her head flew down from the sky when her feet touched the ground her light green wings shattered into light and flowed away with the wind.

She pulled the hood her long sea green hair tumbling down her shoulders and down her back revealing her emotionless face. Ichigo felt Grimmjow tense behind him.

''Zodiac Code:1 Aries the Ram. Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. Servant to Aizen-sama and Fraccion to Nnoitra-sama. I have come for Zodiac Code:0 Gemini and also Zodiac Code: Restrained King. Pantera Rey.''

Ichigo growled. ''Under Aizen's command? Who the fuck is Aizen?''

Nelliel looked at her wrist and her eyes widened. ''This cannot be...'' The two men shifted. ''What?'' She tapped her wrist and returned to them. ''I am sorry for my sudden appearance. It seems as though I must capture you quicker then anticipated.''

Ichigo stared at her. ''Why?''

She smiled. ''Why.. I must find my master who has fallen from heaven.'' Ichigo's eyes widened as she swung.

* * *

**OH MY GOD GRIMMY IS THE SUPER ZODIAC THINGY...**

**WHAT WILL NEL DO?**

**HOW POWERFUL IS SHE TO TAKE THEM DOWN?**

**WILL SHE JUST JOIN MILA ROSE?**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE SWORD ART ONLINE!**

**IT'S TOO ROMANTIC FOR ME THOUGH...**

**OH MY GOD I THINK THAT'S WHY THERES NO CANNON IN BLEACH CAUSE TITE KUBO KNOWS PEOPLE LIKE SOMETHING BETTER WHEN THERE IS SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD FOR**

**Kubo you sly bastard...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo dodged another swing from Nelliel. He flipped backwards and wiped the blood off his brow. ''Nelliel-san... Why are you doing this?!''

She raised her sword. ''I have already told you I have no time. Just submit.'' Ichigo growled in frustration. He did not want to use his powers and Zangetsu was with Urahara. Ichigo dodged and recieved another cut. He looked over to Grimmjow who was frozen in shock. Ichigo studied him closer. Was he?... Hesitating?

Ichigo groaned as he was thrown into the wall.

''Is that all you can do? You should pay more attention!'' Ichigo struggled to get up and spit out blood. ''I'm not the one whos fighting someone who isn't armed...''

Nelliel frowned. ''I'm well aware of the skills you have in your body. If you...''

''NO!'' Nelliel jumped back and Grimmjow looked up. ''I'm NEVER. Using that skill again I...'' Nelliel lowered her sword. ''Then I must use my power to over come you. It doesn't matter to me if you fight back or not... Gemini.. I don't think you are aware of this but... You are the only zodiac that has a special set of skills. The rest of us are different.'' She spread here hands out and her sword started to glow.

''Declare, Gamuza...'' Ichigo sheilded his eyes as the woman erupted in a burst of light. Ichigo's eyes widened. Her lower half was a horse?... No a goat... There was a goat skull on top of her head.

''Prepare yourself Kurosaki Ichigo.'' A lance appeared in her hand. Ichigo's eyes widened even further. The lance appeared just like Zangetsu... Nothing for a second then it just appeared...

She aimed the lance. ''I never miss.''

* * *

Zangetsu jumped up. ''Kisuke!'' The man spit out his tea. ''Y..Yes?'' Zangetsu stood up. ''Ichigo is in danger. I must go to him.'' Zangetsu started to fade but solidified when Urahara touched him. ''What do you think you're doing Urahara!?''

''You cannot go to him. You have finally manifested after your creation over 5,000 years ago. Your body will be destroyed.'' Zangetsu growled in frustration. ''Than what do we do!?''

Urahara chuckled. ''First go back to your older form. This form is taking over your actions. Just stay calm I have everything under control.'' Zangetsu huffed and his body glowed growing larger. ''Is this fine?'' Urahara nodded and yelled up the stairs. ''SHIROSAKI-SAN~~~~''

The albino looked down. ''Yea?''

Urahara smiled. ''Doesn't something feel a bit off?'' Shiro thought for a bit. ''No everything seems fine I... FUCK KING'S N DANGER!'' Shiro jumped down the stairs and raced out the door.

Urahara turned and smiled. ''See?''

* * *

A dark haired man groaned as he got up.

''Where? Where am I?'' He looked around and saw a small light coming from a house. He coughed and got up. A small woman walked out of the house.

''OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?!'' The small woman ran over. She checked him over. ''Do you know where you are?'' He shook his head. ''Your name?'' He shook his head. The woman looked away for a bit.

''Is it fine if I call you Sosuke?'' He nodded and the woman smiled. ''I'm Hinamori! Hinamori Momo!'' Sosuke nodded. ''Do you need any help?'' He smiled. ''That would be wonderful.'' The woman returned the smile. ''Then what are we doing here? Let's get inside!''

Sosuke sat on a small couch in a small living room. He had just taken a bath and was sitting in a blanket. Hinamori walked over and handed him his clothes. ''Here! They're all dry! Just change into them okay! You must have been cold out there... It's snowing and everything. Just wait a bit okay? I'll make some soup. Ah... sorry in advance.. I don't have any meat.'' She waved her finger around. ''Meat is very expensive these days...'' Hinamori smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Sosuke watched her walk about the kitchen and mumble. She later returned with a bowl of soup. ''Here you go! Sorry if it doesn't taste good I...''

''It's go good...'' Hinamori popped out of her seat. ''You really think so?!''Sosuke nodded. She sat down still smiling.

''So? Do you remember anything?'' Sosuke shook his head. ''No... Nothing...'' Hinamori nodded. ''Well that's fine! You can stay as long as you want! Ah!'' She poked her head back into the room. ''If you think about paying me it's definitely a no!''

Sosuke nodded hesitantly. ''Okay... Hinamori-san...''

Sosuke fell asleep and Hinamori walked back into the living room. ''Hello Aizen-sama... You lost your memory haven't you?'' She moved the long brown hair away from his face. ''Was it Aquarius? Don't worry. I will protect you until you remember.''

* * *

Shiro ran as fast as he could using his power over the earth to propel him faster. He ran to the forest and stopped by the lake. His eyes widened as he saw her.

''NELLIEL!'' The woman turned. She had Ichigo on her back. ''Hello Acronon Hybrid Type 4. Why have you betrayed us? It was decided that you will be Mini not Gemi. Well no harm done here. This man was too broken to even use his power anyway. Goodbye traitor. I must hurry and find Aizen-sama.'' She turned to Grimmjow who was still paralyzed on the ground.

''Goodbye Grimmjow.''

Shiro ran toward the gate but ity had closed and shattered into the air. Shiro cursed then turned toward Grimmjow. He grabbed Grimmjow and punched him straight across the face sending the blue haired fallen flying.

''WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP KING?!'' Grimmjow got up shakily. ''This didn't happen...'' Shiro sneered. ''Like hell it didn't! King was taken away! N you jus sat there and didn't do anything?! I OUGHTA KILL YA! YA LITTLE SHIT''

Shiro ran forward but was knocked back by a burst of wind.

''Enough.'' Shiro glared at Urahara then Zangetsu. ''Did ya say it was yer job ta help King! IT WAS YER JOB TA SAVE HIM!?'' Urahara stepped forward. ''This is not the time Shirosaki-san. Now... What did that woman say about Aizen?''

* * *

**WHOA POSSESSIVE HINAMORI ENTERS THE STORY!**

**WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO READERS!**

**I THINK I LOVE ANIME WAYYYY TOO MUCH**

**I'VE WATCHED**

**Sword Art Online, Bleach (Duh), Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Ouran HSHC, Clannad, Angel Beats, Iwatobi Swim Club, Soul Eater, Death Note, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, Shingeki no Kyojin... AND THE LIST GOES ON~~**

**Any good ones you guys know?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the couch his head in his hands. _''Why couldn't I get up?'' _Grimmjow stared at the floor._ ''What made me hesitate about not going to Ichigo? I love him! I...''_

''Oy.'' Grimmjow looked up at Shiro who was handing him a glass of water. ''What are you?...''

Shiro plopped down beside him. ''Yer too pathetic for meh ta hate ya fer too long...'' Grimmjow took the glass. ''It was her wasn't it?'' Grimmjow nodded.

''Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. Former human.'' Shiro leaned back. ''She was my sister...'' Grimmjow stared at him. ''I thought you were an Acronon hybrid. Shiro scoffed. ''What did ya think the hybrids were made of? I used ta be a human just like you used ta.'' Grimmjow nodded then jumped up. ''They used living human souls!?''

Shiro raised his arm that was hanging over his face. ''Yea.'' Grimmjow stared at the indifferent man. ''Wha.. what happened then?'' Shiro leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

''My real name is Akuma.''

Grimmjow sat down. ''Plus my human life I'm 5,347 years old.'' Shiro looked up. ''I spent 5,310 years in a tube.'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''When I was... 'harvested' I was only 17. I did it at the time because they tried to take Nel...''

* * *

''GET THE GIRL!'' A man with short brown hair and brown eyes was shoved aside and the large guard grabbed Nel.

''SHIRO NI-CHAN!''

''NEL!'' Shiro ran to her. One of the guards got in his way. ''Let go of me!''

''Lowly human... Do you really think you can go against angels and win?'' Shiro scoffed. ''Angels? Oh really? All I see are four fucked up demons takin my little sister!'' The guard growled. ''That's it low life. I'll show you the power of an angel. Become my sword become my shield. The wind.''

Shiro was thrown backwards. ''ONI-CHAN!'' Shiro groaned and got up. He spit out blood. The guard smirked. ''So? Are you scared?''

''Like hell...''

''What?''

''I ain't scared a you... I'll fuckin kill ya fer hurtin my little sis!'' Shiro spread his hands out in front of him. ''Seeping crest of turbidity... Arrogant vessel of lunacy...''

The guard stepped back. ''It can't be...''

''Boil forth and deny... grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron! Self destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repel! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!'' Shiro looked up his eyes now glowing gold on black.

''Tear apart the soul.'' The guards burst into red and black flames. Shiro huffed he touched his hair. It was... white. Nelliel fell to the floor. ''Shiro-ni-chan?'' Shiro smiled at her. ''Now I guess my names more fitting huh?'' Tears started to fall from her face. ''NI-CHAN!'' Shiro fell backwards. ''Hey... Nel? I'm fine...''

''Indeed you are.'' The two tensed. A man with long brown hair and purple eyes appeared. ''Excuse my intrusion. My name is Aizen Sosuke... I think I need you Shiro-san. I thought I required the girl but... You were the source of the power after all.''

Shiro stood up. ''Are you the one who sent them?'' The man smiled.

''And if I did?''

''Are you the one who hurt my baby sister?''

Aizen's smile turned sinister. ''My my Shiro-san I haven't done anything yet.''

''I'M ASKING IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS!''

The smile faded. ''I am.''

Shiro grinned. ''Then I'll fuckin kill ya.''

Shiro spread his hands out. ''Seeping crest of...'' Aizen scoffed and pointed a single finger at him. ''Cero.'' Shiro was blown backward his chest charred. Aizen walked over passing the shocked and terrified girl. He knelt down next to Shiro. ''Can you understand now Shiro-san? I am not asking for you to join me. This is an order.'' Aizen pointed his finger at Nel a small ball of bright energy forming at the end.

''STOP!''

Aizen lowered the finger. ''I'll go with ya... Just.. Leave Nel alone.'' Aizen smiled. ''That's what I wanted to hear... And as punishment for not going at first. I shall grant your sister partial Immortality. She will also forget her entire life. That's fair isn't it? She cannot die within the next 5,300 and she will never look for you. Well... She can feel pain and get hurt but she cannot die.''

Shiro looked at Aizen. ''Deal.''

Aizen pointed at finger at Nelliel. ''Ye Lorde! I ask for a small fraction of your powers to grant this request.'' Aizen's body glowed with a white light. ''I grant this woman partial immortality.''

Nelliel fell to the ground and Aizen knelt beside her his hand over her eyes. ''Forget everything.''

Shiro stood up. ''Now what do I...'' He glared up at Aizen who was holding a katana. ''When did you?...'' Aizen smiled. ''It was always here. What I need is a soul. Not a human body.''

* * *

Grimmjow stared at him. ''Aizen killed you as soon as you met him?'' Shiro nodded. ''Yea we all have our enemies. Now. You need to tell us what Nel said about Aizen.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Come on. Get a hold of yer fuckin self I feel like I'm baby sittin.'' Grimmjow scowled. ''Shut the fuck up Shiro.''

''Expand yer damn vocabulary.'' Shiro stood up. ''Get up baby blue. We gotta tell Urahara everythin. He ain't gonna wait forever fer you ta clear yer mind.''

The two walked in. Urahara looked at Grimmjow behind his fan. ''Are you ready to tell us?'' Grimmjow nodded.

''She said she was here for two reasons. Capture Zodiac Code:0 Gemini and Zodiac Code:Restrained King, Pantera Rey... The second was total bullshit...'' Urahara snapped his fan shut. ''What was the second reason?''

''She said that Aizen had fallen.''

Urahara dropped his fan. ''What?''

''She said she had to find him...'' Grimmjow jumped up. ''AQUARIUS!'' Urahara nodded. ''Aquarius is dead then...'' Shiro frowned. ''Aw shit... Hal is dead?'' Urahara nodded. ''Anyway we must find Aizen before Nelliel and attempt to trade Aizen for Ichigo. If Aquarius used 'that' then Aizen has lost his memory... Shiro-san... Where did you first meet Aizen?''

Shiro thought a bit. ''I met him about 5,000 years ago in what's now called America.''

* * *

**THE BLEACH BOYS ARE GOIN TA AMERICA!**

**If only it was real...**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO READERS!**

**I WENT TO AN ANIME CONVENTION NEAR MY HOUSE AND SOLD MY KNIGHTMARE!**

**I GOT OVER $100,000!**

**I kept my (now fixed) 3DM Gear. My brother asked me to make him one too. Now I have to redo calculations to match his height and weight T^T**

**AT LEAST I GOT MONEY FROM MY KNIGHTMARE! (I KNEW TECH CLASS WAS A GOOD IDEA!)**

**I bought a car. Infiniti G37 convertible! It has a liquid platinum exterior and the exterior is graphite leather and maple wood accents!**

**Too bad I used over half my money on it... (It was $67,300)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow cringed as he flew over the sea.

''Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look...''

''Awwww Grimmy yer scared of the water!'' Shiro flew down and plunged rising back up. ''NO!'' Urahara chuckled. ''Carful now. We're approaching the Pacific coast. America is much different than Japan. They have never experienced a government crash so they are well into the future compared to Japan.'' Urahara pulled out a bag from his pocket and glided over. ''Take one of these. It'll help you speak in English and you'll naturally be able to understand.'' Grimmjow and Shiro each took one. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. ''What about you?''

Urahara smiled. ''Why I'm offended Grimmjow-san! I am a scientist you know! I have connections! Just remember I am not Urahara I am Kirito Urahara is now my Great, great... Well about 16 great grandfather.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Cause you can't be the same person for so long...''

''That's correct!'' Urahara looked over. ''Now fall into the ocean. We are just out of range so we must fall now not to be noticed. I have an underwater base here. Don't worry.'' Grimmjow sighed and his wings were blown away in black smoke and dust. Shiro closed his eyes and fell his wings shimmering and disappearing.

Urahara Smiled and plunged down with his wings he flapped his wings in the water propelling him as Grimmjow and Shiro followed him in shock and disbelief.

Urahara put his hands on a rock. ''Gate to the core. Open. Admin name Benihime.'' The doors opened and the three men swam in.

'Dispelling water.'

Grimmjow coughed for air as the entire place was immediately emptied of water and quickly filled with oxygen. ''Now! Let's go to the inside. ''Admin Benihime! Open the gate. Stay online.''

'Admin recognized. Welcome back Benihime-sama.'

Shiro burst out laughing. ''I now it's yer sword name but bein called Benihimes a little weird no?'' Urahara smiled. ''Of course not! Well... My colleage set up this place and...''

''KISUKE!'' The three men turned. ''Eh? Who are these guys?'' A dark skinned woman with purple hair walked in. Shiro turned around. ''C...can't you put some clothes on?'' The woman frowned. ''I am wearing clothes.''

She looked down at her attire it was a white corset with black trim. ''Why?...'' She grinned. ''I see...'' Urahara put a hand on her shoulder. '

'Now isn't the time to tease him... Did you detect any abnormalities here?'' The woman backed up and crossed her arms. ''Ah. There's what seems to be a half fallen here.''

Grimmjow looked at her. ''What do you mean a half fallen?''

She looked over to the computer. ''Admin name Yoruichi.''

'Main Admin recognized.'

''Show the aura map.''

The lights went out and a map spread out across the floor. Yoruichi walked over to the end of the room. ''This is where we are.'' Grimmjow studied the water. ''There's no aura being picked up.''

Yoruichi grinned. ''Of course not! What use would this place be if you could!'' She walked over to a mountain. ''This. Is where the half fallen is.'' Shiro sat down. ''How do you know its a half fallen? What's the difference?''

''Half fallens can only be made by one zodiac... By Aquarius... They are much different than our fallen friend in front of us. Half fallens can return to heaven.'' Shiro's eyes widened. ''Then that means...''

''Yea... If he returns to heaven... He'll be twice as powerful as before...'' Yoruichi sat down. ''Expand map to entire globe.''

She pointed to Japan. ''That's where most of the supernatural activity is happening.'' She slid over to Africa. '' That's where the all access currently is.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Of course the least supernatural populated spot is where Heaven's Door is. So? How do we know that Aizen is in the mountains?''

Yoruichi sighed she clapped her hands and the lights went back on the map started to fade. ''We don't! But everything is worth at shot to you at the moment no?''

Grimmjow looked at the fading map. ''Yea. I need to check every place possible...'' Yoruichi stood up. ''Good! Cause that's the only lead you have so far... Oh... There's a demon on that mountain. Her code name is Tobiume she was created when Aizen first turned into the archangel... He says he's a god but... Everyone knows that the Zodiac's are the true gods.''

Grimmjow nodded and started walking towards the door. Urahara grabbed him. ''What do you think you're doing Grimmjow-san?''

''I'm leaving we need to go to the mountain and...'' Urahara chuckled. ''Grimmjow... You are less than 3,000 years old. That demon is over 10,000.''

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED EVERYONE WITH SAYING THAT THERE ARE NO GODS BUT THE ZODIACS! THAT'S JUST YORUICHI'S BELIEF IN THIS STORY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**H****ELLO READERS!**

**LOL!**

**I GOT A CALL FROM THE GUY THAT BOUGHT MY KNIGHTMARE AND HE SAID THAT HIS SON BROKE IT.**

**HOW THE FUCK DID HE BREAK IT IT'S MADE OF TITANIUM AND IT WASN'T EVEN A FULL DAY AFTER I SOLD IT!?**

**I got another $250 for fixing it though. I also had to teach his kids how to use it correctly and since I made that to fit my body they shouldn't go over 30 miles per hour...**

**I kinda want it back...**

**TIME TO MAKE A BETTER ONE! I SHALL PUT A FLOAT SYSTEM IN THIS ONE! (most likely I will try and fail and get yelled at by my parents for wasting metal)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow scowled. ''So we have to train again!?'' Urahara smiled. ''Of course we do! Shiro-san and Ichigo could beat her... If they worked together but we don't have Ichigo at the moment and... From my knowledge if Tobiume really has Aizen she will try everything in her power to keep him from you.'' Shiro groaned. ''Is this another obsessive bitch?'' Yoruichi smirked. ''You could say that.''

Grimmjow turned to Urahara. ''Aren't you more powerful than Ichi?'' Urahara waved his fan in front og his face. ''You're making way too much of me! I only...'' Shiro whacked the top of his head. ''Bullshit. Ya got all that freaky shit downstairs and yer a admin ta this place.'' Urahara rubbed the top of his head. ''I vowed to never use my powers ever again. Besides my powers are far too dangerous.''

''It can't be that Dangerous Ura. I can tell ya...'' Urahara walked toward Yoruichi. ''So? Did you move the trained area?" Yoruichi nodded. ''Yea. I moved it to the north wing.''

Shiro's jaw fell open. ''I WAS COMPLETELY FUCKING IGNORED!''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he got up. ''It's... It's sickly here...'' Ichigo sat up he was naked... The entire room was white as if there was no... He ran inspecting the walls and everything. He saw a small line in the wall and pushed it only to find it was a bathroom.

''Shit.''

'That is right Ichigo-san. There are no door's leading out in that room.'

Ichigo looked around for a speaker. 'This is one of my skills as Aries I can move things through solid objects be sound or other objects anything is possible. I am the only one who can get you out of that room.'

Ichigo cursed. 'Please forgive me Ichigo-san. I must now depart to find Aizen-sama.' Ichigo heard a click.

He looked around the room. There was nothing except a bathroom that was filled with everything he could imagine and more. In the room itself there was only a bed and a dresser. He walked over and pulled open all the drawers in his disgust he saw only the white uniforms of the people who was kidnapped him in Aizen's name.

He pulled on the clothes surprised to find that they fit perfectly and were made of silk. Ichigo walked around the room. Ichigo smirked and spread his hands out on the wall.

''Soul Strainer.''

The wave that splashed out this time was so large it filled the entire room. Suddenly Ichigo could hear everything on the outside.

''Oy. I heard there was that zodiac in here.''

''Dumb ass! Don't act like that just cause Aizen-sama isn't here! Nelliel-sama will skin you!''

The other voice scoffed. ''Like I'll ever be scared of that slave. This guy inside is actually kinda cute.''

Ichigo almost puked in the water.

''It doesn't matter how cute or powerful he is. He can't open the door at all from the inside.''

''Why?''

''Cause this door requires fire. Zodiac fire to open it. Or Nelliel-sama has to grant access.'' Ichigo pulled all the water back inside his body.

''Nelliel has to grant me access?''

_''Where as Mini is the how would you put it? Mental one I guess? Mini attacks from the inside pulling out the enemy's most horrid experiance or worst nightmare. Creating horrid hallucinations and destroying a person's soul.''_

Ichigo smiled. ''I see...''

_''Hello Ichigo.''_

''Zangetsu!''

_''Do you know what you must do now?''_

Ichigo nodded. ''Yea. I do.'' Ichigo spread his arms out and Zangetsu appeared in his hands. He faced the wall.

_''Ichigo... You must let all your power out to create a mental strike to the wall. You must force the wall to age. Make it believe it has aged.''_

Ichigo nodded. He spread his hands forward. A flash of white light erupted from his feet the white walls reflecting all the light making it blinding. Ichigo's eyes flashed white.

''Getsuga...''

''TENSHO!"

* * *

Grimmjow groaned as he walked up the mountain. ''I thought you said we were doing training!'' Yoruichi laughed. ''Well kitty Nelliel is coming here right now so don't we have to get here first for a trade?'' Grimmjow and Shiro stopped in their tracks. ''What?''

''Mah! I know you two have problems with fighting Nelliel-san! So that's why Yoruichi and I are accompanying you! Even though I would rather not use my powers...'' Yoruichi smacked his head. ''Just shut up and walk Angel-boy.''

Shiro turned to Yoruichi. ''Uh... Yoru?'' She looked over as she continued walking. ''What are you? You don't seem like a fallen or a zodiac or...''

''I'm a hybrid.'' Shiro stopped. ''A hybrid?''

Yoruichi nodded. ''Keep walking we need to get to the top by today. A hybrid is... I'm an experiment. Aizen created me in hopes of making a creature similar to your Zodiac. But of course he failed and made me. Course.. I'm much easier on the eyes than you but... I ain't particularly strong...''

Shiro nodded. ''What are your skills?'' Yoruichi smirked. ''I'm a manifester.'' Grimmjow's eyes widened. ''So...'' Yoruichi nodded. ''Anything in this world that exists can be mine... It's more of teleporting it to me... So advanced thievery.'' Shiro stopped. ''So then why don't we...''

''Keep walking Shiro. I can't teleport moving living things... I tried once... It was a simple living thing only a mouse and... It came out with the head at the rear end with the tail sticking out of it's eye.'' Grimmjow cringed. ''If it's something like a plant then sure! But. Humans and animals are bound to move when they are being teleported and I'm not taking the chance.'' Yoruichi sighed. ''On that happy note I can also do this.''

Yoruichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shiro jumped back. ''YA TURNED INTA A DAMN CAT!?''

''Yea.'' Shiro started walking faster. ''I'm going crazy...'' Yoruichi laughed and returned to her normal form. ''Not that useful for battle against supernatural forces huh?''

''No.'' Grimmjow said. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. ''Well aren't you a ball of sunshine.''

''But... You can manifest anything keys, money, passes, information. You are useful when coming in contact with humans... I don't like humans too...'' Grimmjow rubbed his head and Urahara retracted his fan. ''Ichigo still hasn't got you to get used to humans?''

''He tries... It's never going to happen.''

Urahara sighed then perked right back up. ''Were here!'' His hat then shadowed his eyes. ''But... It seems we are a bit too late aren't we Nelliel-san?''

* * *

**WHOA EPIC CLIFF-HANGER!**

**WHAT IS ICHI DOING IN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW!?**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO READERS!**

**I AM SORRY TO ALL THE NELLIEL FANS!**

**SHE'S GONNA BE A JERK IN THIS FIC**

**I AM SAD ABOUT THIS TOO SINCE NELLIEL IS MY WOMAN CRUSH ALONG WITH HALLIBEL.**

**BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! (Why do I kill the people I... HOLY SHIT I'M A YANDERE)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nelliel looked over her shoulder at the group. ''Yes. You are.'' Urahara started chuckling. ''Myah! We lost our bargaining chip! I was hoping to trade you for Ichigo!'' Yoruichi nodded. ''I haven't seen Ichigo since he was 5 do you think he still remembers me?''

''Unlikely.'' Nelliel raised her hand and slashed it down.

''Sasuga Nelliel-san!'' Urahara's fan covered his face. ''I don't expect any less from one of my students.'' Nelliel's hand stopped in mid-air where she was writing.

''Urahara-sama. I do not wish to make myself any worse of a person to attack the one who taught me but I recommend you do not try to take...'' Nelliel's eyes widened as the sky behind her cracked.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the now broken walls that had contained him. He grabbed the person closest to him. ''You. How do I leave here?''

The man almost wet himself with fear.

''I... You can't leave here!'' Ichigo looked at him. ''Why not?''

''This place... This is heaven you cannot leave when a Zodiac brings you here.. You can only leave after Aizen-sama gives you his favor... I...'' Ichigo's eyes wandered the man's body. He was much too slim to be healthy and there were various burns and cuts all over him.

''What happened to you?''

''I... I have not received his favor so I am being broken in... Please! You're strong aren't you?! Can't you free us!?'' Ichigo stood shocked. ''But I heard laughing and...''

''Those are the concubines and the ones who have received his favor...'' The man's face was strewn with utter disgust. ''They are free to live freely until Aizen-sama calls upon them I...''

Ichigo set him down gently. ''Who are you?''

''I'm Tesla... My... My master... Nnoitra-sama abandoned me so... I lost favor and I was moved to be broken again.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Show me where they break the people.'' Tesla started to run and he tripped and fell. Ichigo ran over. ''Are you okay?'' Tesla got up quickly.''Please excuse my clumsiness master!'' Ichigo patted his head. ''I'm not your master. Call me Ichigo.'' Tesla smiled. ''Of course master!...I...'' Ichigo sighed. ''It's okay old habits die hard?''

Tesla nodded and started to walk downstairs. Ichigo flinched as the screams resounded from downstairs. ''Is that?...'' Tesla shook his head. ''This is not the floor.''

Ichigo silently followed him the screams getting louder as he passed by the people being tortured. Ichigo could hear their thoughts.

_''Just hurry up and kill me...''_

_''How much longer?''_

_''Should I just bite my tongue and...''_

''NO!'' Tesla jumped and Ichigo walked across the blood-stained hallway to a cell.

''Don't you dare bite your tongue and kill yourself! I'm going to get everyone out of here... I... I CAN'T STAND TORTURE!''

_''Thank you...'' _Ichigo jumped. ''Mila Rose...'' Her voice slowly faded from his mind. Ichigo couldn't hear it anymore.

Ichigo stood. ''I'll take care of that problem later. He spread his hands out. ''Please work...'' A wave crashed out of his hands and all the cell doors melted. Everyone in the cells stared at the open space.

''Are...Are we free?''

''NO! Are you an Idiot? He's a zodiac! I bet this is Aizen-sama testing us.''

''You're right...''

Ichigo stared at the people as the light left their eyes and went back to being held by chains and cuffs.

''It's not like it hurts anymore anyway...''

Ichigo stood in shock. He ran up the stairs.

''Master? Are you okay master?'' Ichigo stopped at the top of the stairs. ''No Tesla... I'm not okay.''

''Master I...''

Ichigo turned to look at Tesla. ''Stay here. I'm going to kill Aizen. I'll come back for you.''

''Master...''

''Just wait Tesla. I swear I wont abandon you.'' Ichigo spread his arms out and the twin swords appeared again.

''Step back a bit.''

''Yes master.'' Ichigo looked back and smiled. ''I told you. I'm not your master. Getsuga... TENSHO!" A wave of energy and water flew out of Ichigo's body.

* * *

Ichigo stood behind the cracked sky his body surrounded by black water. Nelliel jumped backwards Aizen slung over her shoulder. ''I see... You have received Libra's favor? I expected this but I did not assume you held in this much Soul Strainer...''

Yoruichi smirked. ''That's my little nephew.'' Ichigo dropped Zangetsu the blades falling into the water and disappearing.

''Nelliel-san... That's Aizen isn't it?''

Nelliel narrowed her eyes. ''If he is?''

Ichigo crouched down. ''Then I cannot forgive him.'' Ichigo raced forward and attacked. Nelliel jumped up and Ichigo back-flipped sending the water to her with his feet. The water grazed her foot causing her to hiss out in pain.

''I would have never imagined that Gemini would hold such a demonic power. Your Soul Strainer has darkened. Is it because you have noticed the true nature of your powers? Or because you have devoured Leo?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''Neither. I set her free. Mila Rose is not in my mind anymore.'' Ichigo jumped forward the water swirling around him not allowing Nelliel anywhere close to him.

''Che.'' The woman flipped backwards. ''It is not as if you were ever on the receiving end of Aizen-sama why do you wish to destroy him so?''

Ichigo willed the water to flow back into his body. ''Were you broken in Nelliel-san?'' The woman's eyes widened and she faltered losing her balance and tripping. She fell to the floor. ''I...'' Her expression turned steely again and she jumped to the tree line. ''That is none of your business.'' She turned to Urahara. ''We will talk another time. Expect me and Aizen-sama to be back within the next week. I must get his memory back.''

Urahara tipped his fan. ''Do as you wish. We have everyone at the moment.'' Nelliel nodded. ''Open. Gate to Heaven.'' Nelliel turned to Grimmjow and Shiro. ''I will show no mercy to any of you. Grimmjow... Ni-san.'' She slipped through and Ichigo scoffed. ''That is not heaven.''

Grimmjow nodded. ''If that's Heaven I'd rather go to Hell.''**(SORRY ONCE AGAIN TO THE RELIGIOUS!)**

* * *

**THIS FANFIC IS ENDING SOON**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE !**

**IT IS MY FAVORITE PLACE TO BE (Kinda sad isn't it?)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Aizen groaned as he sat up. ''Who are you?'' Nelliel sat across from him. ''My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. Zodiac Code 1: Aries. I am your personal Zodiac Aizen-sama.'' The man blinked. ''I don't...''

''You have lost your memory Aizen-sama. I must go retrieve her.'' Nelliel stood to leave and Aizen grabbed her wrist. ''Um... Nelliel? Who is Her?'' Nelliel looked at the door. ''The healer. Inoue Orihime. I have broken her while you were missing Aizen-sama. Now if you'll excuse me.''

Aizen sat on the floor and a few minutes later Nelliel returned with a bound woman. She dropped her to the floor. ''Heal Aizen-sama.''

''Yes Aries-sama.'' The woman with blank grey eyes knelt on the floor next to Aizen and a golden shield formed over Aizen. ''Sōten Kisshun. I reject.'' Aizen screamed as his memories returned to him. The shield faltered.

''Do not stop. Aizen-sama will be destroyed if you do.''

''Hai. Aries-sama.''

Tesla watched behind the door. ''What should I do?''

* * *

Ichigo sat on top of the staircase. He couldn't believe that his old Aunt Yoruichi was actually an experiment gone wrong. He sighed and drank his coffee.

''Lot on your mind?'' Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow took a sip of his coffee then sputtered. ''Ugh... I don't get why you drink this stuff...'' Ichigo smiled. ''It's good.'' Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. ''It'll kill you one day.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Didn't Nelliel say we had a week?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Yea some shit about regaining Aizen's memory... Isn't mind crap your forte?''

''Mmm.''

Grimmjow sighed and turned wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. ''I don't wanna fight.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Too bad I'm so popular huh?'' Grimmjow nodded. ''Where's that idiot?''

''Shiro? I think he's hiding from Yoruichi... There he is.''

''KING!'' Shiro ran up to the two. ''Ya gotta help meh. Yer crazy aunt is tryin ta suffocate me with er boobs!'' Ichigo laughed and laid down. ''Yea... She used to do that to my cousin Byakuya too.''

''I wonder what he's doing now?...''

''Bya-bo is a big=shot business owner in Europe.'' Ichigo nodded. ''So that's what he's doing...'' He snorted and took a sip of coffee. ''Somehow that fits him... Rukia?''

''She got married to some guy named Kaien.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Everyone grew up but me...''

Yoruichi smiled. ''Well of course they did! Don't you know Zodiacs don't age after 21?'' Ichigo shook his head then smiled. ''Well that's a useful age you can do whatever you want without looking like an old fart.''

Grimmjow sat up and glared at Ichigo. ''Don't rub in your youth... I stopped aging at 30...'' Ichigo smiled. ''Yea but Urahara said you're over 3,000 years old. I'm still 21.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''You won't stay young for long...''

Yoruichi smiled. ''Mah... Grimmy... I'm physically younger than you.'' Grimmjow looked over. ''28.'' He groaned then looked over. ''How old are you really?''

Yoruichi scratched her head. ''I lost count after 6,000.'' Grimmjow grinned. ''Fuck yea! I'm not old!'' Ichigo grinned. ''The youngest one is Shiro.'' Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo. ''Sorry King I may look like this but I'm also a few thousand years old.''

''WHAT!?''

Everyone started laughing and Ichigo huffed. ''If you're that old then you guys are child molesters...''

Shiro nodded. ''If yer the kid then I am King.''

Grimmjow grinned. ''I gotta agree with this little shit.'' Shiro whacked him. ''I'm only a few centuries younger than you!'' Ichigo sweatdropped.

_''They talk about centuries like it's a few months...''_

Ichigo jumped as Zangetsu appeared next to him. ''Well of course. To me a century ids much like a second.''

Ichigo groaned. ''Well how old are you!?''

''A few million I suppose...'' Ichigo threw his hands up. ''I give up!'' Zangetsu smiled. ''On that note shouldn't we be training?'' Urahara walked in. He was wearing a sign that said Younger than Zangetsu. Older than Yoruichi.

''No... We are using this day to relax...'' Zangetsu grabbed Ichigo. ''Nonsense! I still need to teach him something.'' Urahara sipped his tea. ''Go ahead.'' Shiro jumped up. ''I wanna watch!'' Zangetsu nodded. ''Good. You are needed for me to teach Ichigo this. But first.'' Zangetsu's body shimmered before he smiled looking down at his body.

''Much better.''

''HOLY HELL YOU WERE HOT.'' Shiro screamed. Zangetsu nodded. ''Let's go downstairs. Grimmjow. You may come as well.'' Grimmjow grunted. ''I think I'll pass.'' The trio walked down the stairs.

''So? Whacha gonna teach us!?'' Zangetsu sweatdropped ''Your patience is well-developed I see... Shiro stand here and create a crater in this design. **(Royal Guard Symbol).**

''WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'' Zangetsu chuckled. ''We can't do this unless you can create the symbol.'' Shiro pouted and slammed his hands on the ground. Ichigo yelped and fell into the hole.

''SHIROOOOOO!''

Shiro winced. ''Sorry King I...'' Ichigo floated on top of his Soul Strainer. ''Shiro...'' Shiro paled **(If that's possible XD)**

''King...'' Ichigo grinned. ''Run.'' Shiro sprinted across the ground. Shiro jumped backwards his hands bracing against the ground.

''FALL!'' A whole appeared in the ground Ichigo fell in then flew up nothing supporting him.

''Impossible...'' Ichigo grinned. ''I guess I can fly.'' Urahara walked down the stairs. ''Kyah! They've improved on their own huh?'' Zangetsu nodded. ''It seems as though they learn through experience.'' Urahara smiled as Shiro braced his hands on the ground.

''DESTROY!'' Ichigo smiled and dropped down. ''SHIRO! You did it!'' Zangetsu walked over. ''Indeed. Its is quite large as well.'' Shiro sat on the ground panting. ''So? What do we do now?''

''Ichigo will train with me. ''You must continue to make those circles until you can make them at will at exactly this size. You will be able to do it in three days minimum.''

Shiro groaned and got up. Ichigo turned to Zangetsu. ''What role do I play in this circle?'' Zangetsu and Urahara smiled.

''Drop a milliliter of Soul Strainer into that.''

''What's going to happen?''

Urahara and Zangetsu walked far away. ''You'll see. Ah! Run away as far as you can! Your life depends on how accurate you can get the measurement!'' Ichigo gulped and dropped half a milliliter in.

Ichigo and Shiro sprinted across the room and there was a bright flash of light. The two walked back to the crater in the floor.

The two feet wide design was now 30 yards wide. Ichigo sweat dropped. ''Why do we have such a crazy power?'' Urahara smiled. ''Because you're held in two bodies!''

* * *

Aizen sat up. Nelliel bowed. ''Have you awakened my lord?''

Aizen nodded. ''Where is the zodiac!?'' Nelliel flinched as his aura grew almost crushing her to the floor. ''They escaped sir. But no matter I will...''

''ENOUGH! Bring me Ulquiorra.''

''But sir I...''

''Now Code:1''

Nelliel bowed. ''Yes sir.'' She bowed and left the room. A few seconds later Ulquiorra appeared. ''You have called for me my lord?'' Aizen smiled. ''Ah... Ulquiorra... It seems as if I have let the prey play for too long. Leave to retrieve them tomorrow.''

Ulquiorra bowed. ''Of course my lord.''

* * *

**WHOA... SHIRO WONT BE ABLE TO LEARN IT IN TIME...**

**FUCK.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE AUDACITY.**

**I LOWERED THE PITCH FOR LIKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY SONGS.**

**I AM A WOMAN WITH A MAN VOICE(I SOUND LIKE HARRIBEL...WHY HAVEN'T I DONE A COSPLAY OF HER YET?)**

**DAMN YOU JAPANESE GIRLS WITH SOPRANO VOICES!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the floor with Zangetsu on his lap. The two blades were vibrating and slowly being lifted off his lap.

''Yo King are ya?..''

''SHIT!'' Ichigo winced as the blades fell down. They clattered on the floor. ''Dammit Shiro! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!'' Shiro grinned. ''Sorry... Making holes is boring...'' Ichigo sighed. ''How easy is it now?''

''I can make em' twice in a row but then I can't do anythin but run fer thirty minutes.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Really? That sucks...'' Shiro nodded. ''Ne...King... What are you supposed to learn anyway?''

Ichigo froze. ''I... Um... I can't tell you...'' Shiro nodded. ''Alright. I'll go and make some more holes.'' Shiro grinned. ''I wonder what'll happen if I put fire in them?..''

Ichigo sighed and got up Zangetsu disappearing. ''Hey Shiro! What are you?...'' Shiro grinned. ''Watch this king!'' Shiro placed his hands on the ground and a the design popped up. Shiro ran as far away as he could. ''King get over here!''

Ichigo ran over. ''What are you going to?...'' Shiro grinned. ''Watch this.'' Shiro lifted his hand. ''Hail! The great power that has given man his wisdom. The mother of all creation. The mother of all destruction! I call thee to serve.'' Fire began to swirl around Shiro's arm.

''Become my offense become my defense. Fire demon!'' The ground shook and Ichigo looked up his jaw slack. ''Shiro when did you learn?...'' Shiro grinned. ''Just now.''

The demon walked over to Shiro. ''My lord.''

''Light the design on fire.'' Urahara ran into the room. ''SHIRO! DO NOT LET IT...'' The demon nodded and flashed over to the cirlce.

''SHIT!'' Urahara drew a pattern in the ground. ''FALL!'' The twins fell as a blast of searing air flew over them.

Shiro looked up when the light vanished. ''D.. Did I do that?'' Urahara sighed. ''I think we should stop the training for today. Shiro how often can you make the circles? Keyword correctly.''

Ichigo sighed. ''He's made 6 in the past 6 hours.'' Urahara grinned. ''That's wonderful!''

''But...'' Ichigo looked over. ''He can't do anything but run for awhile after.'' Urahara scratched his chin. ''This is a problem.'' Urahara walked upstairs the two following. ''Ichigo... When you use your Soul Strainer in that circle... You do know it disappears right?''

Ichigo nodded. ''When you fight Aizen... You need to use all of it.'' Ichigo nodded. Shiro's jaw dropped. ''But if only a drop destroyed that much...''

Urahara turned around and smiled. ''Myah! There is a small chance that even if Ichigo uses all of his Soul Strainer Aizen wont be killed!'' Ichigo looked down. ''I know...''

Urahara walked to the door. His hat was shading his eyes. ''You do know what this means don't you Kurosaki-san?''

''Ah. I do.''

Ichigo walked upstairs to his room laying down on the bed. His arm hanging over his eyes.

* * *

''Ichigo... Do you want to fight? Do you want to win? Or do you want to live? Which is it?'' Ichigo stood in front of Zangetsu in his inner world. ''Isn't it obvious by now? It's meaningless to just live. It's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!'' Zangetsu looked down. ''I see...''

''Ichigo. This attack will be the only way for you to beat Aizen. It is your only hope. I am not saying that Aquarius was a fool but now he is twenty times more powerful. Ichigo. If you use this attack then...''

* * *

Ichigo sigjed sifting to the side. ''...I will die.''

* * *

**PLOT TWIST MY FRIENDS!~~~~~**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**EDWARD'S SHORTNESS IS ACTUALLY KINDA CUTE.**

**TOSHIRO, MADAME RED, EDWARD, SWITZERLAND ALL SHARE THE SAME VOICE ACTOR.**

**THE BLEACH VOICE ACTORS GO AROUND IN GROUPS! IT'S LIKE THEY GO ON FIELD TRIPS TO DIFFERENT ANIME'S TOGETHER.**

**ERZA=ICHIGO'S MOM**

**JELLAL=ULQUIORRA SCIFFER**

**FREED=GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES**

**NATSU=GGIO VEGA**

**GRAY=TESLA, MURAMASA**

**Gajeel=Harutoki (13 squad member episode 49)**

**AND THE LIST GOES ON (I'M JUST TOO LAZY)**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened as the wind around him picked up. The wall was destroyed and he sat up narrowing his eyes.

''Who the hell are you?''

The man scoffed. ''I have no time for that trash. I give you five seconds to decide. You either go with me or Jeagerjaques comes with me.'' Ichigo growled. ''You're like Nel aren't you?''

The man scoffed. ''You are this uneducated even though you have so many around you? Even when you are the company of Urahara Kisuke?''

Ichigo growled. ''I ASKED YOU WHO YOU ARE!''

The door burst open. Urahara burst through the door along with Grimmjow and Shiro.

''Ulquiorra..'' Grimmjow growled. The man turned to him. ''It's been quite awhile since you deserted trash.'' Grimmjow scowled. ''It's not deserting if I was kicked out.''

''You should have obeyed Aizen-sama.''

Grimmjow ran over and held up Ulquiorra by his collar. ''There was no fucking way I was going to do that...''

Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow. ''You said was. Is the answer any different now?'' Grimmow smashed the man against the wall.

''DON'T FUCKIN TWIST MY WORDS SCIFFER!'' Ulquiorra sneered at him. ''What's this? It seems as though I've stirred emotion in you.'' Ulquiorra raised his hand. ''Cero.''

Shiro froze time seemed to stop as Grimmjow was blasted into the wall. Ulquiorra turned to him. ''I know the mental strain for you to see a cero boy.'' He then turned to Ichigo. ''I am over 30,000 years old. I was in this form much longer than all of your I surpass all of you put together. Tell me Kurosaki. How do you wish to go about this?''

''I'll go with you.'' Grimmjow got up shakily. ''No... Don't you dare...''

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow. ''I'll end your suffering. I'll get rid of Aizen.'' Ichigo slammed his fist into Grimmjow's gut and handed him to Urahara.

''Urahara... Take care of them...''

Urahara nodded and took Grimmjow from Ichigo. ''Let's go Ulquiorra. Take me to Aizen.''

* * *

Ichigo walked behind Ulquiorra he was wearing a white uniform much like the one Ulquiorra was wearing. Ichigo walked through two large doors into a completely white room with people lined up at the side.

The white was sickening to him. Ichigo kept walking until Ulquiorra bowed. ''I have brought him Aizen-sama.'' The man smiled. ''Good.'' Ulquiorra tapped the back of Ichigo's head. ''Bow to our lord.''

Ichigo scoffed. ''I said I would come with you. I never said I would serve anyone.'' Aizen chuckled. ''That's completely fine Ulquiorra. Starrk take the boy to his room. I will see to him at a later time.''

Ichigo followed Starrk up. Starrk opened a large door. He sighed. ''If you know what's good for you and the people you love then serve him.'' Ichigo scowled. ''There is no one that I know that cannot take care of themselves.''

''Then why did you come here.''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''If you are thinking of assassinating Aizen I think you shouldn't. I've never met a Gemini twin in my life but I assure you that your plan is futile.'' Ichigo scoffed. ''Thanks for the tip.''

Ichigo stood in the middle of the room. He didn't dare move. The entire room felt eerie and off to him. Ichigo sighed and laid down in mid air. ''I can't trust anything in this place.

* * *

Aizen smiled. ''That boy is very observant... I'm surprised he can control the air in his sleep.'' He turned off the screen. ''Ulquiorra. Keep observing him. Aries. You have failed me.''

Nelliel bowed as she shivered. ''You do know what that means don't you?''

''Yes sir. My execution will start three days from now.''

''Good.'' Nelliel bowed. ''Anything for you sir. To get the most out of a zodiac they must constantly die and their powers will move on to another child. I had a great privilege of serving you sir.''

''You are dismissed.'' Nelliel bowed. ''I hope I have served you to the fullest. I shall await my execution in the dungeons.''

* * *

Grimmjow opened his eyes and bolted up only to be stopped by Urahara.

''ICHI! I NEED TO GO GET HIM! HE...''

''Calm down Grimmjow!''

Grimmjow glared at him. ''Calm down?! YOU WANT ME TO MOTHERFUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN MY...''

Urahara punched him. ''Ichigo does not belong to you. Also... Did you believe that Ichigo went without a plan?'' Grimmjow sat up. ''He.. he has a plan?''

''Yes... I do not approve of it but it is the only way to defeat Aizen...''

''What is it?''

''You'll learn when Ichigo uses it...'' Urahara tossed a bag and Pantera to Grimmjow. He turned to Shiro and gave him a completely white sword. ''Now then! Shall we make our journey to Heaven?''

* * *

**I DIDN'T TELL GRIMMY!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA**

**THAT WILL BE A HUUUUUGE PLOT TWIST FOR HIM.**

**DRAMATIC IRONY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HELLO READERS!**

**TUMBLR IS A FUN PLACE**

**BUT IT BECOMES VERY STRANGE WHEN PEOPLE START NIGHTBLOGING.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Grimmjow growled as his wings started smoking under the hot equator sun. ''Urahara! Why didn't you tell me the sun is stronger here! Your incantation won't work anymore!'' Urahara shrugged. Yoruichi grinned from on top of Urahara's back. ''You could have Shiro carry you.''

''Not going to happen.'' Grimmjow peered across the ocean. ''FUCK YEA! LAND!'' Grimmjow undid his wings they flaked into the wind. He fell to the ground. ''I love you ground...'' Urahara set Yoruichi down and looked up. ''There it is... The entrance to heaven.''

''Why is it just out in the open like that?'' Shiro looked up at the large white gate.

Urahara whacked a complaining Grimmjow. ''So the dead can stand under it and angels can fly up. Let's go... I can feel Aizen's aura rising.''

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he slammed his body against the large door.

''DAMN YOU AIZEN!'' He screamed.

_Ichigo waked into Aizen's room. ''Hello Kurosaki Ichigo.''_

_''Aizen.'' Ichigo growled._

_''I will ask you one more time. Will you serve me?'' He smiled._

_''No. Never.'' Aizen chuckled. ''Is that so?'' Ichigo got up but he fell to the floor. ''You bastard what did you do to me!?''_

_''I put a demon spell on you.''_

_''Demon spell but aren't you?'' Aizen nodded. ''But of course every light comes with a dark one.'' Aizen looked over to Starrk. ''There seems to be four nuisances at the entrance. Put him in his room and turn on the neutralizer. I will go finish them.''_

_Starrk bowed. ''Yes sir.'' _

_Aizen looked over to Ichigo. ''You are the only one capable of defeating me. Oh but don't worry I'll let you watch your comrades and lover die through a screen.'' Aizen walked away and Ichigo was forced into a room._

Ichigo looked over at the screen and gasped.

* * *

Grimmjow growled as Aizen walked forward. ''Welcome back to your home!'' Aizen stretched out his arms.

Shiro growled. ''THIS AIN'T MY HOME!'' Aizen chuckled. ''You are truly rude to your father Acronon Hybrid.''

Grimmjow stepped forward. ''He's not Acronon Hybrid. He's Shiro.''

Aizen chuckled. ''Of course he is.'' Urahara sighed. ''It has been quite awhile Aizen... Where is my nephew?''

''He's dead.''

* * *

Ichigo watched in horror as Grimmjow charged Aizen.

''GRIMM! STOP!''

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow took a hit head on blood started trickling down his face but he didn't stop.

''GRIMM! PLEASE STOP!''

_''I AIN'T BELIEVIN A WORD YA SAY. ICHI IS MY EVERYTHING! HE'S NOT DEAD!''_

Ichigo froze. ''That's right... Grimm... He believes in me... If I can't get out of here... I DON'T DESERVE HIM!'' Ichigo growled as the water didn't come out of his hands.

''WORK!'' He screamed. A burst of water flowed out of his hands and broke the door down.

Ichigo ran down the hall way towards the screams. He melted down door after door.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

''GRIMMJOW!'' Ichigo burst through the last door and he froze.

Blood. That was all he saw.

Aizen stood over Grimmjow's bloody body. ''Well have you decided to join the party Ichigo?'' Grimmjow looked up. Ichigo's hair shaded his eyes. ''Urahara-san... Make sure you hold on to Grimmjow... Make sure he gets out of here alive.''

Ichigo raced forward and slammed his hand on Aizen's face. ''Ye Lorde! I deny this male the right to live and destroy all he...'' Aizen smirked. ''Cero.''

Ichigo was blasted across the room.

Shiro watched from on the floor as Ichigo and Aizen fought.

''It's no use... Were all going to die and King is going to be taken to be broken...'' Shiro coughed up blood. Ichigo looked over to Shiro but was sent flying backwards.

''Are you going to give up yet?''

Ichigo chuckled. ''I guess you really can't be beaten this way.''

''What?''

''I'll show you it Aizen. My final attack.'' He looked at Grimmjow. ''I'll end your suffering.''

Ichigo raised his hands up. ''I ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS. I ASK FOR YOUR POWER. I ASK FOR YOU TO TAKE THIS SOUL. I ASK FOR YOU TO END THIS MAN. I ASK..'' Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow. ''That you help me with my plight.''

He slammed his hands to the floor. ''I can only offer you my life. I hope it is enough.''

''ICHIGO STOP!''

Aizen growled as he tried to stop Ichigo but he was blown away in pieces. Ichigo slumped to the floor. Grimmjow ran the best he could to Ichigo.

''ICHIGO!''

Ichigo looked up and smiled. ''Hey Grimmy...''

Tears streaked their way down Grimmjow's face. ''Why did you do it?''

''I had to stop him... I saw what he did... What he did to all those people in the dungeons what he did to you...''

''Ichigo...''

Ichigo started coughing violently. ''Dammit... My feet are disappearing...''

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's feet that were now a pile of ashes and blown away by the wind. ''No... Ichigo stop!'' Ichigo smiled. ''I'm sorry... I'm an asshole aren't I? I promised to never leave you... To never let you suffer. I said I'd love you forever... But I'm really dying aren't I?''

''No... Ichigo please you're not dying.. I'll... URAHARA!'' Urahara shook his head. ''Ichigo has sold his body and soul. There is no return.''

''YOU BASTARD!'' Grimmjow's head rested on Ichigo's chest. ''I said I'd protect you... and this is what happened?''

''It's not your fault... I'm sorry Grimmjow... Take good care of Shiro and everyone else... '' Grimmjow tried to grab Ichigo's hand but his whole body erupted into ashes and was blown away.

''NO!'' Grimmjow screamed.

_''Good bye Grimmjow...''_

* * *

**THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!**

**I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS BUT NOT THIS TIME!**


End file.
